El regreso del último Black
by Arashilover22
Summary: Regulus regresa del más allá que es lo que sucederá
1. Chapter 1

Prologo...

23 de abril de 1997,_un joven acabada de despertar, tenía aproximadamente unos 18 años, era alto, delgado, el cabello era de color negro y lo tenía un poco largo, sus ojos eran grises profundos, lo único que recordaba es que estaba escapando del destino que sus padres le habían impuesto, también recordaba a su hermano mayor que el había elegido el camino correcto y esperaba volverlo a ver para hacer las paces y recuperar la relación de hermanos que alguna vez tuvo con el y por culpa de la maldita tradición de los sangre puras, no sabía que fecha estaba pero lo que si sabía es que tenía que llamar a su amigo Kreacher, el era el único que lo consolaba después de que a su hermano lo borrarán del tapiz familiar, el joven era nada y menos que Regulus Black y ahora se encontraba caminando rumbo a Grimmauld_ _place, la que fue su hogar y sorpresa que se va a llevar al saber quiénes están viviendo en su hogar y algo que lo va a destrozar profundamente._

_Cap 1 La llegada a num 12..._

_Se acababa de despertar, le dolía mucho la cabeza al recordar el motivo por el cual abandono a los mortifagos, jamás se podrá perdonar todas las torturas y muertes que el causó, su vida fue un infierno, teniendo como madre a Walburga Black y a Orión Black como padres que desde pequeño a el y a su hermano mayor Sirius les habían inculcado acerca de la pureza de la sangre, afortunadamente para Sirius el se salvó de ser un mortifago ya que el no creía en la estupidez de la sangre, en cambio el si creía en la pureza de la sangre junto a sus primas Bellatrix y Narcisa Black, mientras que Andromeda compartía la misma opinión de Sirius acerca de que los hijos de muggles también tenían el mismo derecho de estudiar en Hogwarts, cuando el entró a los mortifagos creía que estaba haciendo el bien pero al descubrir cuales eran los verdaderos planes del que alguna vez consideró como su maestro y al descubrir que el que se hacia decir sangre pura no era más que un asqueroso mestizo, ahora ya no tendría problemas con los hijos de muggles, esta oportunidad que se le estaba dando no la desaprovecharía, haría las paces con Sirius y pediría formar parte de la orden del Fénix para poder derrotar a ese ser despreciable que arruinó y sigue arruinando vidas, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de Grimmauld place número 12, la casa de sus padres, probablemente sus queridos padres ya pasaron a mejor vida, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien estaba habitando su hogar así que se decidió hacerse un hechizo de invisibilidad indetectable y así poder pasar desapercibido pero lo que no sabía es que alguien lo iba a sentir su presencia._

_Entró a su hogar y comenzó a ver los cuadros de sus familiares, subió las escaleras y se encontró el cuadro de su madre, Walburga que comenzaba gritar majaderías acerca de traidores de la sangre, asquerosos sangres sucias y estúpidos mestizos que deshonraban la honorable y acentral casa de los Black, camino hasta su habitación y puso un hechizo de protección y silenciador para que nadie lo pudiese escuchar, estaba tan agotado que decidió llamar a Kreacher._

_Regulus: Kreacher._

_En su habitación apareció el elfo doméstico que al verlo sus ojos se abrieron más grandes de lo que ya estaban, lágrimas comenzaron a caerle a Kreacher._

_Kreacher se fue a abalanzar a Regulus y lo abrazó._

_Kreacher: Amo Regulus, como es posible que este vivo que bueno que lo esté._

_Regulus: Me alegra verte de nuevo, logre escapar de la muerte pero no se por que cosa sigo teniendo mis 17 años, en que mes estamos Kreacher?_

_Kreacher: 23 de abril de 1997._

_Regulus abrió los ojos y se quedó pasmado._

_Regulus: A poco tanto tiempo de mi supuesta muerte, Kreacher serias amablemente de prepararme el baño y algo de comer por favor, mientras yo busco algo de ropa._

_Kreacher asintió y le fue a preparar el baño._

_Kreacher: Amo, su baño está listo, ire a preparar su comida._

_Dicho esto se desapareció dejando a Regulus relajandose en el baño._

_Mientras tanto en la cocina, los miembros de la orden del Fénix estaban reunidos planeando acerca como derrotar a los mortifagos, especialmente le traían ganas a los malfoy y Lestrange ya que ellos han causado mucho daño y muertes._

_Molly: Muy bien, es hora de que empieze la reunión, adelante Kingsley._

_Kingsley: Buenas tardes, el motivo de esta reunión es de que según nuestros espías han averiguado de que Voldemort esta planeando algo terrible que le daría la inmortalidad, no sabemos cómo lo hará pero tiene que ser detenido a cualquier costo._

_Moody: Tenemos que atrapar a Malfoy, Lestrange y el saben muchas cosas de quien tu sabes no debe ser nombrado._

_Harry se quedó quieto, el sabía de lo que hablaban, los horrocruxes, Dumbledore se lo había dicho antes de morir a causa de Snape, pero no lo diría si no le dejarían ir a buscarlos, ron y Hermione dijeron que lo acompañarían, como extrañaba a dumbledore que siempre lo había apoyado, pero al que más extrañaba era a su padrino Sirius, a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conoció lo llego apreciar demasiado pero lo que no sabía es que definitivamente _

_Un Black había regresado y no precisamente su padrino._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 La orden del Fenix

Después de haberse duchado y comido lo que le trajo Kreacher, decidió salir a buscar información del paradero de su hermano, no le podía preguntar a Kreacher, por que el sabía que no le agradaba su hermano, lo extrañaba, lo buscaría y arreglarían sus diferencias, la verdad es que extrañaba mucho a su hermano mayor, el que lo protegía de los castigos que le imponía su madre, Sirius, arreglaría todo, cuando iba pasando escuchó voces y se escondió ya que se puso nuevamente el hechizo, escuchó todo de lo que estaban hablando y se dio cuenta que su casa era el cuartel general de la orden del Fénix, pero y su hermano donde estaba, el sabía que Sirius se había unido ellos un año antes que el se había convertido en mortifago, tal vez estaba en alguna misión de auror, ya que a Sirius siempre le gustaba lo peligroso, se preguntaba si se había casado y tendría hijos con esa chica Marlene Mckinnon, hija de uno de los mejores aurores Joseph Mckinnon responsable de la muerte de Avery padre, salió y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca familiar, pero lo que no sabía es que alguien sintió su presencia.

Hermione pov...

Nos encontrábamos en la casa que le perteneció a Sirius, estábamos en una reunión de la orden del Fénix cuando sentí la presencia de alguien, no supe a quien le pertenecía el aura y como me di cuenta que había alguien más con nosotros, es por que tengo el don de sentir presencias ajenas, sentí que su energía se dirigía hacia la biblioteca de los Black, no quize decir nada para no alertar,una vez acabada la reunión les dije que me iba ir a la biblioteca y si necesitaban algo ya sabían dónde encontrarme.

Remus pov...

Estaba poniendo atención a lo que estaba diciendo kingsley y moody sobre Voldemort, por la culpa de ese mal nacido perdimos a James, Lily, a Sirius y muchas personas y a Frank y Alice Longbotom que se encuentran internados en San mungo por la culpa de los Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr. Pero algo le llamó la atención, es que Hermione se notaba preocupada, sabía que estaba ocultando algo, pero no sabía que era lo que estaba ocultando, sin hacer ruido la siguió hasta la biblioteca, hablaría con ella en privado para saber lo que le sucedía y si podía ayudarla en lo que le pasaba. Sin saber ambos a quien iban a encontrar y descubrir a la persona que se encontraban con ellos.

Regulus pov...

Me encontraba en la biblioteca después de haber ido al cuarto donde se encontraba en árbol genealógico de los Black, sentí un escalofrío al ver la cara destrozada de donde suponía que debía estar mi hermano, Walburga mi madre si que estaba enferma con la pureza de la sangre, si ella supiese quien en realidad es su ídolo ahorita se estuviese retorciendo en su tumba y que decir de mi padre, también mortifago, mi madre a pesar de no haber sido mortifaga ella apoyaba la causa, suspire y me fui a sentar a mi lugar preferido de la biblioteca privada de mi familia.

Hermione pov...

Decidí ir a la biblioteca a haber si podía pillar a la energía que detecté hace unos minutos, estaba nerviosa así que saque mi varita y empeze a concentrarme hasta que encontré donde estaba ahora, se encontraba unos metros de distancia de mi, así que me armé de valor y dije.

Hermione: Quien esta ahí?

Remus: Hermione a quien le gritas, no hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros dos.

Hermione: Detecté a alguien y quiero saber quien es. Dijo algo molesta.

De pronto escucharon la voz y les dijo.

?: Vaya, vaya, jamás pensé que me descubrirían, dijo afligido.

Remus: Muestrate.

Regulus pov...

Estaba tan concentrado leyendo un libro cuando de pronto escuche una voz que me decía quien estaba ahí y luego otra voz que era masculina le decía que no había nadie más que ellos dos hasta que decidí dejarme escuchar.

Aquí está el segundo cap, mañana subiré e espero que les guste, gracias y saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 Descubierto

Regulus pov...

Demonios me descubrieron es hora de revelarles mi existencia, y sirve que me entero en donde esta mi hermano, así que decidí quitarme el hechizo hasta que me hize visible a la vista de ellos.

Remus pov...

Hermione y yo vimos que la persona aparentemente invisible se estaba volviendo visible pero cuando vi a la persona quien era casi me da un infarto, es Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius, como es posible que el este vivo?

Remus: Regulus?

Hermione: Remus, quien es el?

Remus: Es Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius.

Hermione: Pero el no estaba muerto?

Regulus: Yo nunca morí, no se lo que pasó pero yo desperté con la apariencia de 17 años, que es la edad que tengo.

Regulus: Donde esta Sirius? Necesito hablar con el.

Hermione y Remus se miraron.

Remus: Acompañanos, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y comprobar tu identidad.

Regulus: Esta bien, pero luego quiero hablar con el.

Hermione y Remus sabían con quien quería hablar, pero lamentablemente Sirius había sido asesinado y no había manera en que el pudiese hablar con el en caso de que fuera Regulus, pudo notar el tremendo parecido a ambos hermanos.

Remus: Dejame avisarle a los demás, esperame aquí, por favor.

Regulus: Supongo que van a traer a toda la orden, verdad?

Hermione: Así es.

Regulus: Y como te llamas?

Hermione: Hermione Jane Granger.

Regulus: Eres hija de muggles verdad?

Hermione: Si y algún problema?

Regulus: No y ya no creo en la pureza de la sangre.

Hermione lo miró incrédula.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Remus estaba poniendo al tanto a los demás miembros de la orden.

Arthur: Pero como es posible que este vivo?

Molly: Tengo entendido que el murió un año antes que los padres de Harry.

Moody: Usaremos veritaserum para comprobar su identidad.

Kingsley: Y como sabremos si no nos esta mintiendo?

Remus: Yo se algo que me confesó Sirius antes de que muriera.

Harry que hasta el momento se había quedado callado decidió intervenir.

Harry: Y que fue lo que te confesó Remus?

Remus: Lo sabrás cuando le preguntemos.

Tonks: Hay que tener precaución, aunque puedo hablar con mamá para que me diga más datos de el.

Harry: Esta bien, Dora, habla con tu madre y si es posible que la traigas aca.

Tonks: De acuerdo, iré enseguida y dicho esto se desapareció hacia su casa.

Harry estaba pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Harry pov...

No puedo creer que Regulus el hermano menor de Sirius este vivo y mientras que Sirius esta muerto, ojalá que Sirius estuviera aquí me hace mucha falta, por que las personas que más amo se tienen que ir, primero mis padres y ahora Sirius, quien sigue, Remus, Ron, Hermione o los weasley.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tonks, una mujer muy hermosa estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo el profeta junto su marido, Edward Tonks mejor conocido como Ted estaban charlando y leyendo cuando oyeron que su hija nymphadora acababa de llegar.

Tonks: Mamá,tienes que venir al cuartel?

Andromeda: Que sucede cariño?

Andromeda Tonks es una mujer alta, delgada con un parecido increíble a Bellatrix Lestrange que casi podía ser su gemela, sólo que ella tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdes y era dos años menor que bella.

Ted: Que pasa dora, por que tanta urgencia?

Tonks: Mamá, tu primo Regulus esta vivo.

Esa declaración dejó a Andromeda sin palabras.

Andromeda: No juegues con eso nymphadora, ya tengo lo suficiente con el sufrimiento de la muerte de tu tío Sirius para que me vengas decir eso, además Regulus murió?

Tonks: Acaso hubo cuerpo cuando les dijeron que murió?

Andromeda: Tu bien sabes las razones por las cuales no pude asistir. Fui tachada de traidora, crees que me hubiesen dejado acercarme, esta bien, iremos, dejame traer fotos de el.

Una vez obtenidas las fotos desaparecieron hacia el cuartel.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 El interrogatorio

En el cuartel de la orden del Fénix estaban esperando el regreso de Tonks y su madre para comenzar con el interrogatorio, sabían que Andromeda a ser la única pariente de Regulus con vida, sin contar a Narcissa y a Bellatrix ambas mortifagas, a diferencia de ellas, Andromeda decidió unirse a la orden del Fénix, para luchar por la libertad al igual que sus hermanas que se unieron con Voldemort para luchar por su causa, se escuchó que se abrieron las puertas y de ella aparecieron los Tonks, Andromeda obviamente se encontraba nerviosa, si realmente fuera su primo, que pasaría con el? Iría parar a azkaban?, ella no lo sabía pero tenía que comprobar su identidad, así que entró la cocina y ahí estaba el, tal como lo vio la última vez.

Kingsley: Bien, ahora que estamos reunidos, comienza el interrogatorio, Moody, por favor, el veritaserum, moody le hecho varias gotas del suero de la verdad al vaso con agua de Regulus y este se tuvo que tomar el agua, de repente los ojos de el se tornaron claros, estaba en trance.

Kingsley: Muy bien, dime tu nombre completo.

Regulus: Regulus Arcturus Black.

Molly: Nombres de tus padres.

Regulus: Orión Black y Walburga Black.

Moody: Casa a la que perteneciste en hogwarts.

Regulus: Slytherin.

Arthur: Nombre de tu hermano y casa a la que pertenecía.

Regulus: Sirius Orión Black, estuvo en griffyndor.

Harry: Como era tu relación con tu hermano?

Regulus: Cuando éramos niños éramos muy unidos, pero al crecer nos separamos.

Remus: Motivo de separación.

Regulus: El jamás creyó en la pureza de la sangre, de juntaba con potter y su pandilla llamada los merodeadores, motivo por el cual mi madre lo borro del tapiz familiar.

Andromeda: Nombre de los parientes que tenías más relación cercana y sus apodos.

Regulus: Mis primas Bellatrix mejor conocida como Bella, Andromeda o Domeda y Narcisa o Cissy como las llamábamos cuando éramos niños.

Kingsley: A que edad te iniciaste como mortifago y quien fue el que te ayudo involucrarte?

Regulus: A los 16 me inicié como uno gracias a mi prima Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy.

Harry: Dime te arrepientes de haberte unido a ellos?

Regulus: Si me arrepiento por que perdi lo más importante para mí.

Remus: Y que es lo más importante que te dolió perder?

Regulus: Mi hermano Sirius, siempre lo he querido a pesar de que es un auror y miembro de la orden del Fénix.

Moody: Es cierto que traicionaste al señor oscuro?

Regulus: Si.

Hermione: Por que lo traicionaste?

Regulus: Por que es un ser despreciable mentiroso, el es un mestizo, nos engaño haciéndonos creer que era un sangre pura, además creo los horrocruxes, que son objetos con partes de su alma que le permitirá sobrevivir si es que lo llegasen a matar, así es como fue que sobrevivió la noche que asesinó a los potter.

Harry: Y que es lo que planeas hacer ahora?

Regulus: Unirme a la orden y ayudar a derrotarlo.

Molly: Sigues creeyendo lo de la pureza de sangre?

Regulus: Ya no, me di cuenta que Sirius tenía razón.

Hermione: Que harías si vieras a Bellatrix?

Regulus: Haría todo lo posible para que reciba el beso de dementor.

Kingsley: Que es lo que te hace diferente de que tu no recibas el beso?

Regulus: Que yo estoy arrepentido de todo lo que hice.

Moody: Muy bien, el interrogatorio ha acabado, esperanos en la biblioteca para hacerte saber nuestra decisión.

Regulus asintió y se fue a la biblioteca.

Andromeda: Bien, que vamos hacer?

Kingsley: Estarían dispuestos a perdonarlo.

Andromeda: Yo si.

Los demás se pusieron a pensar hasta que decidieron que iba a pasar con el.

Kingsley: Regulus Black, esta es nuestra decisión, sigueme porfavor.

Cha chan que pasará, cual fue la decisión de la orden?


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 La decision.

Regulus se dirigio hacia la cocina donde el resto de la orden lo estaba esperando.

Kingsley: Muy bien, Regulus Black, esta es la decisión que tomamos, Andromeda por favor da a conocer la decisión.

Andromeda: Muy bien, verás estuvimos analizando la situación y esto es lo que decidimos, estarás dentro de la orden del Fénix, pero tendrás que aceptar nuestras condiciones.

Regulus: Cuales?

Molly: Primero que nada, no traicionarnos.

Arthur: Segundo, no revelar nuestra ubicación.

Kingsley: Tercero, estarás vigilado hasta que podamos confiar completamente.

Moody: y la última, tendrás que ingresar a la Academia de aurores, donde yo te entrenaré personalmente.

Kingsley: Aceptas?

Regulus: Si, aceptó, es hora de reivindicarme y hacer lo correcto.

Andromeda: Pues entonces bienvenido a la orden del Fénix primo.

Regulus: Gracias y si me permiten necesito hablar con Sirius.

Andromeda: Regulus, ahorita no se puede hablar con el, no está en estos momentos.

Harry: Regulus, no se si tienes tiempo, quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Regulus: Esta bien, Potter, te espero más tarde en la biblioteca.

Harry: Puedes disponer de Kreacher.

Regulus: Gracias. Dicho esto se retiró a descansar un rato.

Hermione: Harry, puedes venir un momento?

Harry: Dime?

Hermione: Le vas a decir lo de Sirius?

Harry: Claro, el lo necesita saber.

Ron: Como creen que se lo tomará?

Hermione: Tu que crees? Obvio que le afectará, era su hermano.

Ron: Perdón, aún yo no me creo el cuento que cambio, pero a ver que pasa.

Harry: Iré a hablar con el también para la misión de los horrocruxes.

Ron: Hermano, sabes que iremos contigo.

Hermione: No te vamos a dejar solo, eso ni lo dudes.

Harry: Gracias, pero no quisiera involucrarlos.

Hermione: Siempre hemos estado juntos, no te vamos abandonar.

Harry: Esta bien, iré a hablar con Andromeda.

Harry: Andromeda, puedo hablar contigo?

Andromeda: Por supuesto, que si, que necesitas querido?

Harry: Sigueme por favor.

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de Sirius, se encerraron y pusieron hechizos para que nadie escuchase su conversación.

Andromeda: Ahora si, que me quieres decir?

Harry: Necesito saber si cuento con tu autorización para decirle a Regulus acerca de la muerte de Sirius y quien lo asesinó.

Andromeda: Si, el necesita saberlo, tarde o temprano el lo descubrirá, es mejor que lo sepa de una vez.

Harry: Tienes razón, además Sirius era su hermano y me da lástima escuchar que quiere hablar con el.

Andromeda: Te entiendo, yo también quisiera hablar con Narcissa, tengo la esperanza que ella pueda ser rescatada y con Bellatrix ya perdí la esperanza, ella es muy devota a ese ser vil.

Harry: Perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero me da ganas de matarla por todo lo que ha hecho, asesinó a mi padrino, hizo que Neville creciera sin sus padres a pesar de que están vivos ni siquiera reconocen a su hijo.

Andromeda: No te preocupes, entiendo tus sentimientos, no se por que mis hermanas se unieron con el, Bellatrix por gusto y por Rodolphus, Narcissa por nuestros padres y por Lucius, yo fui la única que me salvé de ese destino, valió la pena, me casé con un maravilloso hombre, tengo a mi hija y a pesar que está con Remus, me hace muy feliz su relación.

Harry: Creí que tu y Ted no lo iban a aceptar.

Andromeda: Nos costo al principio, pero es un buen hombre, se nota que la ama y para nosotros es más que suficiente.

Harry: Sabes estando aquí me traen recuerdos muy dolorosos, me hubiese gustado que Sirius y mis padres estuviesen aqui.

Andromeda: Las personas que nos aman a pesar de que no estén ellos jamás nos abandonaran.

Harry: Gracias, andromeda, iré a la sala.

Cuando iba saliendo Kreacher le dijo que Regulus lo esperaba en la biblioteca, suspiró y se preparó para contar el relato de Sirius, sería muy doloroso pero decidió mostrarle las memorias.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 Memorias de Sirius parte 1

Harry se encontraba caminando hacia la biblioteca, entró y vio que Regulus le sonreía y el también le sonrió, se sorprendió lo parecido que era a su difunto padrino, con solo con pensar en el le daban ganas de llorar, lo extrañaba mucho, el se convirtió en muy poco tiempo que convivieron la figura paterna que nunca pudo tener.  
Regulus: Potter, sientate.  
Harry: Gracias, tienes algún pensadero?  
Regulus: Si, por?  
Harry: Lo vamos a utilizar para mostrarte la vida de Sirius.  
Regulus: Y por que Sirius no me lo muestra? Donde esta el?  
Harry: De eso te quiero hablar, las memorias que te voy a mostrar son muy dolorosas y con respecto a Sirius te lo voy a mostrar al acabar las memorias.  
Regulus: Esta bien, dejame ir por el pensadero.  
Harry pov...  
No se como Regulus se vaya a tomar todo lo que le sucedió a su hermano, será muy difícil especialmente cuando caí en el velo.  
Regulus: Ya estoy aquí.  
Harry: Muy bien, dicho esto virtio la memoria cuando es enviado a azkaban y ambos entraron a la memoria.  
_31 de octubre de 1981 con Sirius._  
_Sirius Black se encontraba leyendo un libro acerca de cómo combatir las artes oscuras, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató que un patronus acababa de llegar, pero lo que dijo hizo que dejara lo que estaba haciendo, el patronus era de un Fénix y era el patronus de Dumbledore._  
_Fénix Dumbledore: Sirius, hubo una tragedia, atacaron a los potter._  
_Eso fue lo que lo hizo moverse, agarró su motocicleta y se dirigió hacia la casa de los Potter en el valle de Godric, al llegar agarro su varita y se adentró a la casa, pero al momento que iba subiendo las escaleras se encontró con algo que lo devastó por completo, tirado en el suelo y sin vida se encontraba el cuerpo de James Potter con los ojos abiertos, sintió que su corazón se partía, su mejor amigo y hermano estaba muerto, se sintió igual de peor cuando su hermanito Regulus le dijo que ya no era su hermano por no haber seguido las tradiciones familiares y no haberse convertido en mortifago, eso fue algo que lo destrozo pero aún así siempre amaría a su hermano, con hemos subió hasta el segundo piso y se dirigió al cuarto de su ahijado, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el cuerpo de Lily Potter también muerta y al pequeño Harry llorando en su cuna con solo una herida en su frente en forma de rayo, agarró a harry y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas._  
_Sirius: Harry, no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti, mi pequeño ahijado, James y Lily no se preocupen por el, yo cuidaré de el, cuando iba bajando las escaleras se encontró con Dumbledore y Hagrid._  
_Dumbledore: Sirius, Hagrid se va a llevar a harry con los Dursley._  
_Sirius: Por que, Lily y James me dijeron que si les pasaba algo, que yo lo iba a cuidar._  
_Dumbledore: Al ser su única familia viva, Lily al sacrificarse lanzo un hechizo que lo protegerá y para que dicho hechizo sirva tiene que vivir con la hermana de ella._  
_Sirius: Pero, no es justo, yo puedo cuidarlo._  
_Dumbledore: Despidete de el._  
_Sirius comenzó de nuevo a llorar, prometiéndole que intentaría volverlo a ver, Hagrid se llevó al pequeño Harry a su nuevo hogar y Sirius fue a comprobar de qué Peter estuviese bien, al llegar a la casa de Peter, encontró todo en perfectas condiciones, no había la marca tenebrosa en el cielo y es cuando se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, Peter los había traicionado, Peter acababa de llegar cuando lo vio salió corriendo y lo persiguió hasta que llegaron a londres, había muggles y magos infiltrados entre muggles, cuando peter comenzo a gritar._  
_Peter: Como pudiste traicionar a Lily y a James._  
_Sirius: Yo no fui._  
_Peter saco su varita y lanzo una explosión matando a 13 muggles y Peter se cortó el meñique derecho y se transformó en rata mientras que escapaba y Sirius era detenido._  
Fin de memoria.  
Harry: Esta es la memoria de cuando Sirius es detenido a azkaban.  
Regulus salió de la memoria impactado, su hermano mayor fue acusado de haber traicionado a los potter y mandado a azkaban.  
Regulus: Y le hicieron un juicio?  
Harry: No, fue encerrado.  
Regulus cuanto tiempo?  
Harry: Te enterarás en la siguiente memoria.


	7. Chapter 7

Memorias de Sirius parte 2

Regulus pov...  
Lo que potter me mostró realmente me impactó, como esa rata le pudo hacer algo a mi hermano, me pregunto cuantos años pasó en askaban, y por cierto donde esta mi hermano, por que el no me está contando lo que le pasó? Tengo que averiguar dónde está.  
Normal pov...  
Harry: Muy bien ahora viene otra memoria y vierte la memoria en donde conoce a su padrino.  
_Memoria..._  
_Harry junto a Hermione perseguían a un gran perro negro quien llevaba arrastrando por una pierna a ron, ron les pedía que lo ayudarán y ellos los siguieron hasta la casa de los gritos, entraron a dicha casa hasta que subieron las escaleras que llevaba el segundo piso, al llevar arriba entraron al primer cuarto donde ron estaba sentado en una esquina todo asustado._  
_Hermione: Ron, estas bien?_  
_Ron: Hermione, Harry, el perro es un animal._  
_Ambos voltearon hacia atrás y parado a la puerta estaba el famoso Sirius Black, era un hombre alto y tenía la apariencia de un prisionero y tenía sus dientes amarillos y estaba muy delgado._  
_Sirius: Harry, mirate, como haz crecido._  
_Harry: Callese, usted no tiene derecho hablarme._  
_Sirius: Por fin te atrape, hoy habrá un asesinato y se rió._  
_Hermione: No, no lo permitire, si nos va a matar a los tres será._  
_De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció Remus Lupin._  
_Remus: Harry que hacen aquí?_  
_Harry: Como sabe que estábamos aquí?_  
_Remus: El mapa del Merodeador._  
_Sirius: Ah, el mapa._  
_Remus abrazo a Sirius y le comentó que el traidor estaba vivo._  
_Hermione: Profesor, acaso es amigo de ese._  
_Remus: Apenas, hace mucho que no._  
_Sirius: A lo que vine, denme a esa rata._  
_Ron: Que tiene que ver Scabbers con esto._  
_Remus: Todo_  
_Hermione: Como que con todo?_  
_Sirius: Esa rata es un animago._  
_Harry: Como que un animago._  
_Sirius: Como puede vivir tanto tiempo una rata?_  
_Ron: Por que lo hemos cuidado._  
_Remus: 12 años es mucho para una rata._  
_Sirius: Y le falta el meñique._  
_Ron: Cuando mi hermano Percy la encontró ya no tenía su meñique, probablemente lo perdió en alguna pelea con otra rata._  
_Hermione: Profesor usted es un licántropo._  
_Remus: Como lo supiste?_  
_Hermione: Fue cuando usted faltó a clases y el ensayo que nos puso Snape y también por el boggart, su boggart era una luna llena._  
_Remus: Después de todo no te llaman la bruja más lista de tu generación después de todo._  
_De repente aparece Snape y todos empiezan a ver lo que hace._  
_Snape: Vaya, veo que el prófugo después de todo estuvo recibiendo ayuda después de todo._  
_Sirius: El no me ayudó._  
_Snape estaba a punto de atacar a Sirius cuando Remus le lanzó un expeliarmus haciendo que Snape cayera desmayado._  
_Después procedieron con lo de Scabbers y lanzaron el hechizo del animago para volverlo hacer humano. En lugar de la rata se encontraba un hombre rellenito, Chaparro medio calvo y con ojos llorosos._  
_Peter: Remus, Sirius, mis viejos amigos._  
_Sirius: Hasta que apareces, es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste, por tu culpa pase doce miserables años en azkaban siendo inocente, si me van a encerrar esta vez sí será por el crimen que me acusaron._  
_Sirius les contó cómo había escapado gracias a su forma animago, salieron de la casa de los gritos con pettigrew atado, ya estaba oscureciendo y Remus se empezó a transformar, Sirius se transformó en su forma animaga al igual que pettigrew que logró escapar, después de unos minutos encontraron a Sirius herido y más de 100 dementores comenzaron a atacarles, después que un patronus en forma de ciervo los salvarán ambos fueron rescatados, dumbledore apareció diciendo queba Sirius lo tenían encerrado en el despacho de Flitwick y que se lo iban a llevar a azkaban de nuevo, harry le explicó la situación a el y a hermione ya que Ron estaba en la enfermeria, el y Hermione viajaron en el tiempo para salvarlo hasta que Sirius huyó prometiendole que lo volvería a ver._


	8. Chapter 8

Tras haber finalizado la memoria de cuando salvaron a Sirius, Regulus sintió mucho dolor e impotencia por lo que le había sucedido a Sirius, a pesar de todo se dio cuenta que su hermano lo seguía amando a pesar de todo, ahora se preguntaba que era lo que seguía.

Regulus: Que sigue ahora, Potter?

Harry: Lo que sigue es algo mío que envuelve a tu hermano, será muy fuerte lo que verás y dicho esto vacío su recuerdo y ambos entraron nuevamente al pensadero.

Memoria...

Era el 5 año de harry, como siempre estaba en el colegio, estaba esperando noticias de Sirius, a pesar del poco tiempo que se habían conocido lo adoraba, las vacaciones las paso con el en el cuartel de la orden del Fénix, le contó historias de el, su padre y Remus cuando estaban jóvenes, las bromas que les hacían a los slytherin pero especialmente a Snape, de todas las veces que su padre le rogó a Lily para que aceptara a salir con el, de todo un poco hablaron incluyendo la razón por que fue desheredado, las clases sucedieron normalmente hasta que llegó esa profesora cara de sapo, Umbridge ella no les enseñaba nada, hasta que Hermione surgirio que les enseñará clases particulares de dcao a los que les interesara, se reunieron en el restaurante de madame rosmerta y decidieron formar el ejército de Dumbledore, Neville encontró la sala de menesteres donde empezaron a practicar mientras que la cara de sapo formó la Brigada inquisitorial la cual era liderada por draco malfoy y los demás slytherin, hasta que pudieron derrocarla, una noche comenzó a tener una visión en donde Sirius se encontraba prisionero en el Ministerio donde voldemort le pedía la profecía en el cual decía la forma en que podía derrotarse mutualmente, le comentó a Hermione y a ron que Sirius estaba en peligro, ella le dijo de que era un sueño y el le respondió que no podía permitir que algo le pasara ya que era su única familia viva aparte de Remus, así que decidieron ir al Ministerio de magia junto a Neville, Ginny y Luna que se les unieron y se fueron volando en thestrals que eran unas criaturas parecidos a caballos sólo que su apariencia no era que digamos, hasta que llegaron al dpto de misterios al pasar harry se quedó contemplando a un arco muy grande en el se escuchaba voces hasta que llegaron al área donde estaba la profecía pero de repente apareció Lucius Malfoy junto a los mortifagos que venian a robar la profecía.

Lucius: Potter entregame la profecía y nadie saldrá herido.

Neville: No se la entregues harry.

De repente se escuchó una voz chillona femenina, era Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix: Vaya, si es el bebé Potter, danosla ya mismo.

Neville: Jamás.

Bellatrix: Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a Neville longbottom, Dime como están tus padres?

Neville: Mucho mejor ahora que los vengaré.

Empezaron los hechizos hasta que pudieron llegar a la salida del área de profecías volviendo al área en donde estaba el arco.

Los mortifagos atraparon a cada uno quedando libre sólo harry enfrente de Lucius, ambos dispuestos a luchar por la profecía.

Lucius: Damela ahora, y nos evitaremos peleas.

Harry: no.

Lucius estaba a punto de matarlos hasta que harry decidió darle la esfera, cuando Lucius estaba a punto de recogerla los aurores llegaron junto con Sirius haciendo que la esfera cayera y se rompiera, empezó un duelo entre sirius y Lucius hasta que Sirius logro desarmarlo.

Sirius: Harry te encuentras bien?

Harry: Si, perfecto, de repente apareció Bellatrix y comenzó a luchar con Sirius.

Bellatrix: Vaya si es mi querido primo el traidor a la sangre.

Sirius: Si es mi psicópata prima.

Estuvieron lanzándose hechizos hasta que sucedió lo inevitable.

Bellatrix: Avada Kedrava.

El hechizo cayó directo en el pecho de Sirius haciendo que cayera al Velo, harry intento salvarlo pero Remus se lo impidió diciendole que era tarde, lágrimas corrían en las mejillas de harry, su padrino había muerto hasta que la memoria se acabó volviendo a la realidad.

Normal pov...

Lágrimas corrian en las mejillas de harry, mientras que Regulus lágrimas de impotencia y coraje y tristeza comenzaban a salir hasta que rompió en llanto.


	9. Chapter 9

Perdí el cap 8 sorry...

La mañana siguiente Hermione decidió llevarle el desayuno a Regulus, una vez que llegó a su habitación decidió hasta tocarle la puerta.

Regulus pov...

Acababa de despertarme y estaba terminado de alistarme cuando oí que estaban tocando mi puerta, al abrirla vi que era Hermione Granger, amiga del ahijado de mi difunto hermano, con solo en pensar en Sirius me da ganas de llorar, en el momento que el la vio se le hizo la chica más hermosa que el jamás haya visto y más hermosa que una sangre pura, a pesar que es una hija de muggles es muy hermosa e inteligente, quedó impresionado con solo mirala y al saber que fue descubierto por ella.

Hermione: Hola, te traje el desayuno, como te sientes?

Regulus: Gracias por traermelo y muy decaído, sabes pasale a mi habitación para platicar más a gusto.

Una vez que entraron a la habitación empezó Regulus a hablar sobre su vida.

Regulus: Muchos han de creer y pensar que yo nunca quize a mi hermano, pero yo siempre lo he querido y admirado, cuando desperté tuve la necesidad de ir a buscar a mi hermano para arreglar nuestras diferencias y recuperar nuestra relación de hermanos y unirme a la orden, lo cual ahora soy por esta oportunidad de vida que se me dio conservando mis 17 años, pero lamentablemente ya no tengo a mi hermano,dijo mirándola y lágrimas comenzaban a caer en ambos.

Hermione: Recuerdo que Sirius habló varias veces de ti, aunque ambos eligieron caminos diferentes, el siempre vivía preocupado por lo que te pudiese pasar y cuando supuestamente moriste sufrió demasiado, puede que el ya no esté pero estoy segura que donde quiera que el esté el estaría muy orgulloso de ti, porque lograste cambiar para bien.

Regulus la abrazó y comenzó a sozollar por dichas palabras.

Hermione y el sintieron una descarga eléctrica al abrazarse y a ambos le gustó el contacto.

Regulus: De verdad crees que el lo está?

Hermione: Por supuesto, Sirius sufrió muchísimo también con los padres de harry y cuando pasó lo de azkaban, sufrió mucho.

Regulus: Lo se, odio a Bellatrix, ella tiene que pagar por haber matado a mi hermano.

Hermione: Y que piensas hacer ahora?

Regulus: Iré a buscar los horrocruxes para destruir a Riddle de una buena vez por todas y así poder vengar a mi hermano.

Hermione: Tienes que hablar con harry sobre los horrocruxes.

Regulus: De acuerdo, un favor.

Hermione: Dime, necesito privacidad quiero hablar con Walburga y decirle sus verdades.

Hermione: Esta bien, les diré a los demás.

Regulus: Gracias, no podemos permitir que haya más muertes de inocentes y mucha destrucción.

Hermione: En eso estoy de acuerdo, no podemos permitir más maldad.

Regulus: Presiento que muy pronto sera el final de Voldemort.

Hermione: Eso espero, bueno voy ir a ver en qué puedo ayudar, te dejo y espero que podamos ser amigos.

Regulus: Claro que me gustaría ser tu amigo, amigos?

Hermione: Amigos.

Hermione pov...

No puedo creer que sea su amiga, estoy feliz de que haya cambiado y si Sirius estuviera vivo estaría muy feliz, es tan guapo y se ve muy caballeroso.

Remus: Hermione, donde estabas

Hermione: Con Regulus.

Remus: Haciendo?

Hermione le contó todo lo que había sucedido y lo que pensaba de voldy.

Remus: Encerio te dijo todo eso?

Hermione asintió y se dirigió a buscar a los demás.

Hermione les contó la conversación que tuvo con Regulus, ambos chicos junto con Ginny, los gemelos y los weasley se sorprendieron lo que les contó parte de la conversación claro que omitiendo lo del abrazo

Mientras con Regulus...

El se estaba preparando para volver a ver a su madre, estaba nervioso, era hora del enfrentamiento y salió y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde estaba el retrato de su madre.


	10. Chapter 10

En ese mismo día Regulus se estaba preparando físicamente el encuentro con el retrato de su madre, la conocía a la perfección y sabía que esta vez iba a estallar por las verdades que le iba a decir, sin más remedio se dirigió a una habitación en donde habían puesto el retrato de su madre, el cuadro estaba tapado con una gran manta roja, suspiró y quitó la manta.

Ahí estaba su madre, igual que antes, la mujer abrió los ojos y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la persona que no veía desde su muerte, su querido hijo menor Regulus.

Walburga: Regulus, eres tú?

Regulus: Si, soy yo madre.

Walburga: Donde estuviste todo el tiempo, creí que te habían matado los estúpidos aurores.

Regulus: Vengo a decirte que me uní a la orden del Fénix.

Walburga: Como pudiste unirte a ellos si le servias a nuestro señor.

Regulus: Ese señor al que alababan intentó matarme, desperté hace poco y me di cuenta que mi cuerpo se quedó a los 17 años y tu señor es un mentiroso, no es más que un MESTIZO.

Walburga: No te creo, el nos hubiese dicho su fuera verdad.

Regulus: Nadie lo sabe yo lo descubrí.

Walburga: De donde lo escuchaste?

Regulus: Lo encontré en un diario que decía sobre su vida en la biblioteca de hogwarts.

Walburga: Y Dime donde esta tu hermano, me imagino que está aquí no, suspiró la mujer.

Regulus: Para que quieres saber dónde está, madre?

Walburga: Quiero pedirle perdón, me di cuenta de tu sufrimiento hijo y me arrepiento haberte obligado hacer algo que no querías.

Regulus: Sirius fue asesinado por Bellatrix.

Walburga: Que fue lo que dijiste. Que bellatrix mató a tu hermano, como sucedió?

Regulus le contó cómo había sucedido y le dijo que se entero mediante el ahijado de su hermano.

Regulus: Verás, jamás le perdonaré por haber matado a mi hermano, ahora más la odio a ella y voldemort y sus asquerosos mortifagos.

Walburga: Si hubiese sabido eso, jamás hubiera dejado que te unieses a ellos y pues tu hermano siempre tuvo la razón y nunca la quizimos ver, no sabes nada de tu tía druella?

Regulus: No, le pregunté a Andromeda si sabía algo pero dijo que no sabía nada probablemente cissy y Bellatrix sepan.

Walburga: Está casada con ese hijo de muggles?

Regulus: Si y tiene una hija que es auror se llama nymphadora Tonks y es metamorfomaga.

Walburga: Vaya, así que mi sobrina nieta heredó ese don.

Regulus: Andy, piensa que cissy puede ser salvada pero que Bellatrix de a plano no, que es una psicópata que ama torturar y matar personas inocentes.

Walburga: Hijo, cuidate, no hagas alguna locura que te pueda matarte, hijo perdoname por como fui contigo en tu infancia y adolescencia y por haberte obligado a convertirte en mortifago, siento mucho que tu hermano no pueda estar aquí para pedirle disculpas personalmente, sabes algo después que tu hermano se fue, no deje ningun momento en pensar en el y siempre lo amé a pesar de todo.

Regulus:madre, yo quise recuperar a mi hermano pero lamentablemente me encontré con la noticia de su asesinato.

Walburga: Y dejó hijos?

Regulus: Según en las memorias que harry potter, ahijado de Sirius me mostró el no tuvo la oportunidad de casarse por que cuando murieron los potter, Sirius fue acusado de traidor y lo mandaron a azkaban sin ningún juicio siendo inocente, paso 12 años y escapó en el 3 año de harry en hogwarts gracias a su forma de animago.

Walburga: Oh Sirius,pobre de el me imagino cuanto sufrió.

Regulus: No te imaginas la impresión de verlo como estuvo su estadía en azkaban, terrible su apariencia, y madre hay una chica que me gusta se llama hermione Granger.

Walburga: Es nacida de muggles?

Regulus: No te opondras verdad?

Walburga: Te apoyaré en lo que hagas, espero un día poder conocerla y no te preocupes que ya no insultare a nadie, te amo hijo y a tu hermano también espero que esté escuchando en donde quiera que esté y que este en paz.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que la orden había escuchado todo y obviamente no le iban a comentar nada por respeto a el y tampoco sabían que Sirius había escuchado todo, el espíritu de Sirius estaba con ellos en esa habitación simplemente no lo podían ver.

Sirius desapareció y se fue a la habitación de regulus para poder hablar con el.


	11. Chapter 11

Después de haberse reconciliado con su madre, Regulus fue a su habitación sin imaginarse quien lo estaba esperando en su cuarto, entró a su habitación y se acostó de pronto abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz que quería escuchar hace mucho tiempo.

Sirius: Hola, reggie, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Y el espíritu de Sirius se hizo visible frente a su hermano.

Regulus: Sirius, hermano me alegra verte y fue corriendo a abrazarlo pero sus manos pasaron el cuerpo.

Sirius le sonrió tristemente y se le acercó.

Sirius: Igual, reggie, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos desde que me uní a la orden del fénix y tu a los mortifagos, estoy orgulloso de ti por haberlos abandonado y cambiar para bien.

Regulus: Descubrí la verdad sobre Riddle y por eso decidí cambiar y recuperar la relación de hermanos que alguna vez tuvimos.

Sirius: Escuche la conversación que tuviste con madre.

Regulus: La escuchaste, como?

Sirius: Puede que no me puedas ver pero yo siempre estoy junto a ti, siempre cuidaré de ti, aunque no me puedas ver.

Regulus: Como es posible que estés aquí?

Sirius: En el lugar que me encuentro estuve escuchando todo lo que decías de mi y decidí venir a visitarte para hacerte saber de qué estoy orgulloso de ti y que jamás he dejado de quererte y también he venido a pedirte que ayudes a harry con la misión que dumbledore le encomendó, lamentablemente yo ya no puedo hacerlo, pero tu si.

Regulus: Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo.

Sirius: Ten cuidado con Bellatrix, porfavor esa mujer es muy peligrosa.

Regulus: Lo se, ella va a pagar por haberte matado.

Sirius: Yo no quiero que ella te mate, porfavor cuida a Hermione ella es una buena chica.

Regulus: Como sabes que me gusta ella?

Sirius: Intuición de hermano mayor jaja, el sexy Sirius Black lo sabe todo.

Regulus: Aún conservas tu ego por lo que veo siri.

Sirius: Es mi característica especial que me distingue, ah que buenos recuerdos cuando estaba en hogwarts y le hacíamos bromas a quejicus.

Regulus: Si que ustedes se pasaban con sus bromas hacia nosotros los slytherin y sobre todo a Snape.

Sirius: Lo se, ah buenos tiempos como lo extraño esa época.

Regulus: Ahora soy miembro de la orden.

Sirius: Lo se, y se que Narcissa si puede ser salvada.

Regulus: Como lo sabes?

Sirius: Mi espíritu últimamente ha andado de Merodeador y pues le hecho un par de visitas sin que ella se de cuenta, se que no aprueba que los mortifagos vivan en su casa, si es que eso se le puede llamar casa, y ella no es mortifaga, las veces que le he visto ella no tiene la marca tenebrosa, sólo Lucius y Draco, también descubrí que Draco tampoco quiso ser uno de ellos.

Regulus: Vaya si que haz descubierto muchas cosas.

Sirius: Dile a Andy que no pierda la esperanza, yo se que ella extraña a su hermana menor.

Regulus: Cuando era uno de ellos, cissy estaba en las reuniones, se notaba que ella no quería estar ahí, pero Lucius la obligaba.

Sirius: Ese desgraciado sabiendo que ella no aprueba eso la obliga.

Regulus: Me pregunto si el la ama.

Sirius: Quien sabe, cuando estábamos en el colegio el la celaba.

Regulus: Ella siempre ha sido la hija perfecta sangre pura.

Sirius; Los de familias antiguas como la nuestras siempre han pensado que los mestizos y nacidos de muggles son inferiores, han demostrado ser más poderosos e inteligentes que nosotros.

Regulus: En eso tienes razón, me alegra que hayas venido.

Sirius: Es hora de ir hablar con madre, espero volverte a ver y recuerda que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te quiero reggie.

Regulus: Y yo a ti siri.

Sirius: Hasta pronto.

Y el espíritu de Sirius empezó a desvanecerse dejandolo destrozado y a la vez feliz por haberlo visto.


	12. Chapter 12

_En esa misma tarde después de haber terminado de hablar con su hermano, se dirigió a buscar a Harry para poder hablar sobre la misión de los horrocruxes, lo encontró que iba hacia la habitación que era de Sirius._

_Regulus: Potter, necesito hablar contigo._

_Harry: De acuerdo, entra._

_Ambos entraron a la habitación que le había pertenecido a su hermano, Harry se sentó en la cama de Sirius y Regulus en la silla que estaba en el escritorio cerca de la cama._

_Harry: ¿ Muy bien de qué me quieres hablar?_

_Regulus: Sobre los horrocruxes, sobre la misión que te encomendó el profesor Dumbledore._

_Harry: ¿ Y tú cómo sabes sobre esa misión?_

_Regulus: Esto lo que te voy a contar tiene que quedar entre nosotros, ¿ Entendido?_

_Harry: De acuerdo._

_Regulus: Después de hablar con mi madre y por fin haber hecho las paces me fui a mi habitación y me encontré con el espíritu de Sirius._

_Harry se quedó pasmado al escuchar que Sirius se le había aparecido a Regulus._

_Regulus: Hicimos las paces, y el me pidió que te ayudará a destruirlos y yo le dije que eso no me lo tenía que pedir por que yo lo iba a hacer, estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas hasta que se tuvo que ir, dijo también que mi prima Narcissa podría ser rescatada pero que Bellatrix de plano ella si que estaba perdida._

_Harry: Entiendo, ¿ Entonces quieres formar parte de la misión?_

_Regulus: Afirmativo, es hora de traer la paz nuevamente._

_Harry: De acuerdo, puedes venir con nosotros._

_Regulus: Esta bien, ¿ cuando partimos?_

_Harry: El primero de septiembre, nosotros tres no cursaremos nuestro último año para ir a la caza de esas cosas tan terribles._

_Regulus: Entonces hay que avisarles a tus amigos, supongo que los adultos no se deben enterar de esto, ¿ verdad ?_

_Harry asintió y bajaron para hablar con ellos, los encontraron en la biblioteca, harry puso un hechizo para que nadie pudiese entrar y escuchar lo que iban a hablar._

_Hermione: Hola Harry y Regulus, ¿ por que pusiste hechizos?_

_Harry: Regulus se va a unir a nuestra búsqueda de los horrocruxes._

_Ron: De acuerdo._

_Hermione: Esta bien, confiamos en ti._

_Regulus: Prometo no traicionarlos, lo juro por la memoria de mi hermano._

_Los demás asintieron y empezaron hablar de todo lo que harían._

_Ron: Ginny definitivamente no puede venir._

_Harry: En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo._

_Hermione: Iré preparando de una vez todo lo que vamos a necesitar, como pociones, comida y mucho más y dinero._

_Ron: Que lista que eres herms._

_Hermione: Gracias Ron._

_Regulus no le gustó la manera en que la chica le sonreía al pecoso pero no dijo nada._

_Harry: Bien, una cosa más antes de ir a cenar, preparar pociones multijugos por si acaso las necesitamos, ya vez que nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar._

_Hermione: Estoy de acuerdo, ojalá que no nos topemos con Bellatrix, ella nos dificultaría nuestra misión._

_Regulus: No sólo ella, también está Dolohv,Mcnair, Selwey, Malfoy y los hermanos Carrow, Alecto y Amicus, los Carrow son sanguinarios especialmente Alecto ella ama torturar._

_Ron: Genial, otra loca como Bellatrix._

_Regulus: Así es._

_Estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que se llegó la hora de cenar y estuvieron platicando con los demás miembros acerca de técnicas de combate y hechizos que les pueda ser útiles en contra de los mortifagos, después de cenar cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir ha que había sido un día muy ajetreado._


	13. Chapter 13

A la mañana siguiente Regulus estaba en la cocina ayudando a Kreacher a preparar el desayuno cuando baja Hermione por un vaso de jugo de naranja, se sorprendió al ver a Regulus preparando el desayuno junto la ayuda de Kreacher.

Hermione: ¿ No sabía que pudieses cocinar?

Regulus: Creeme que me enseñe a hacerlo.

Hermione: ¿ Qué es lo que están preparando?

Regulus: Huevos con salchicha y tocino, hot cakes, waffles, jugo de naranja, ensalada de fruta.

Hermione: Se ve delicioso.

Regulus: No es por presumir, pero tengo unos buenos dotes culinarios.

Hermione: Ya quisiera verlo le dijo coquetamente.

Regulus: Mira prueba esta tortita y agarró un pedazo de hot cake en un tenedor y se lo dio a ella, al momento que le pasó el tenedor sin querer sus manos se tocaron dándoles a ambos una descarga de corriente eléctrica.

Hermione probó la tortita y fue saboreando lo delicioso que sabía.

Hermione: Esta riquisimo.

Regulus: Te lo dije, hablale a los demás que bajen a desayunar.

Hermione salió a buscar los demás para que viniesen a almorzar después de unos minutos todos ha estaban sentados en la mesa sirviéndose del delicioso desayuno que habían preparado Regulus con la ayuda de Kreacher.

Ron: Egsto esgta mug delicioso dijo Ron con la boca llena mientras masticaba su waffle.

Harry: Le salió el almuerzo muy rico a Kreacher.

Hermione: Regulus lo hizo junto a Kreacher.

El susodicho se sonrojó al saber que había sido descubierto al que los demás se enteraran que el sabía cocinar.

Molly: Encerio esto está muy delicioso querido, si quieres te puedo enseñar más recetas.

Regulus: Gracias sra. Weasley, y si me gustaría aprender.

Molly: Llámame Molly querido.

Regulus: Esta bien, Molly.

Fred: Haber cuando vuelves a cocinar.

George: Por que esta muy rico.

Ginny: Si, dijo sirviéndose nuevamente un poco de todo junto a Ron.

Hermione también estaba disfrutando del almuerzo, ella también sabía cocinar, después de todo ella había pensado que cuando partiera a su misión ella sería la única que cocinaría pero ahora que Regulus se les unía sería una gran ayuda para ella en la cocina y también con la búsqueda de horrocruxes.

Después de haber terminado de almorzar cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas, Regulus fue de nuevo a visitar a su madre, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del cuadro de su madre.

Regulus: Buenos días madre.

Walburga: Hola, querido mío, veo que estás muy feliz.

Regulus: Si, lo estoy.

Walburga: Haber hijo, cuentame, cariño.

Regulus: Ayer después de haber hablado contigo, en mi habitación y me encontré con el fantasma de Sirius, hicimos las paces, mamá, por eso estoy tan feliz.

Walburga: Lo se, el también vino a visitarme y también hicimos las paces.

Regulus: Estoy tranquilo en que arregle las paces con el, ojalá que puede encontrar el descanso eterno, aunque me hubiese gustado que estuviera aquí con nosotros.

Walburga: Lo se, me gustaría poder abrazarte, pero al menos te puedo consolar.

Regulus: Madre siento que estoy enamorado de Hermione, como le hago para conquistarla?

Walburga: Se tu mismo, detallista, romántico.

Regulus: Gracias, mamá mañana vengo a hablar contigo.

Walburga: Esta bien y cuidate, te espero.

Lo que no sabían es que ya se acercaba la hora de ir a la misión.

Que les pareció el cap? Espero que les guste, saludos.


	14. Chapter 14

Abril de paso volando, regulus aprendió más recetas nuevas que la señora weasley le había enseñado, los chicos habían hecho amistad con el, y Hermione y el se estaban enamorando cada día más pero aún no se atrevían dar el paso, estaban preparando todo lo que usarían para la misión, ellos sabían que ya faltaba muy poco y estarían en peligro.

Regulus: ¿Que más nos falta?

Hermione: Ya está casi todo, nada más falta los hechizos para aparecer ingredientes que queramos para hacer una deliciosa comida, ya lo practique y también el hechizo para curar enfermedades completamente.

Harry: Esta bien, yo conseguí la tienda de acampar.

Ron: Estuve practicando hechizos de protección.

Regulus: Igual yo, ya falta muy poco.

Hermione: Lo se, quiero ir a pasar unos días con mis padres, claro si no les molesta.

Harry: Claro que si puedes ir.

Hermione: Partiré mañana a las 8 am.

Ron: Cuidate.

Hermione: Lo haré, no se preocupen.

Ron: Bien, ¿que le diremos a nuestras familias?

Harry: Pues que iremos al colegio, no hay otra opción que mentir.

Hermione: Esta vez les doy la razón.

Ron: ¿ Quien eres y qué le has hecho a Hermione Granger?

Hermione: Nada, de vez en cuando vale la pena romper las reglas, ¿ No creen?

Ron: Me gusta esta Hermione le susurró a Harry y a Regulus.

Regulus: Concuerdo contigo.

Hermione: Bien, iré a preparar mi equipaje y subió hacia su cuarto para preparar su maleta, mañana sería un largo día y especialmente se estaba preparando para lo que iba a hacerles a sus padres.

Se llegó la hora de la cena y Regulus fue a buscarla para que bajara a cenar.

Hermione: ¿ quien es?

Regulus: Regulus, vine a decirte que la cena esta lista.

Hermione: Gracias.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que sucedió lo inevitable, Regulus tomó de la cintura a la castaña y la besó, ella envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de el y ambos profundizaron el beso, la lengua de el peleaba por dominancia pero al final ella ganó, se separaron por falta de oxígeno, ambos se miraron avergonzados.

Regulus: Lo siento.

Hermione: No hay problema.

Regulus: Hermione, tu me gustas por eso te besé, no se si salgamos con vida y no me quería quedar sin las ganas de probar tus bellos labios.

Hermione se sonrojó y le dio otro beso.

Hermione: Yo también siento lo mismo, pero no creo que sea momento para una relación.

Regulus: De acuerdo y si ambos sobrevivimos quiero que seas mi novia.

Hermione: Esta bien.

Y ambos bajaron a cenar ya que mañana ella partía a ver a sus padres.


	15. Chapter 15

Había pasado dos semanas en que Hermione había partido a pasar unos días en la casa de sus padres, ella un día antes había decidido borrarles la memoria para que los mortifagos no los mataran y les dio una nueva identidad Mónica y Wendell Wilkins y los mandó hacia Australia.

Hermione pov...

Me duele mucho hacer esto pero es necesario, no se que haría si los mortifagos los mataran, después de haberles borrado la memoria y haberlos mandado a Sydney me dirigí a Grimmauld Place, me aparecí y entre a la casa, fui a buscar a mis amigos y a mi futuro novio y los encontré charlando en la cocina.

Hermione: Hola, chicos, ¿ me extrañaron?

Harry: Mione, que bueno que regresaste.

Ron: ¿ Como están tus padres ?

Hermione: Bien y les borré la memoria y les mandé a Sydney.

Regulus: ¿ Por que hiciste eso ?

Hermione: Para su protección, no quiero que los mortifagos los maten o lastimen, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Harry: Esta noche partimos a la búsqueda.

Ron: Ya esta todo listo.

Regulus: No hay que llamar a Kreacher, lo pueden descubrir y no queremos que nos descubran.

Hermione: Me parece perfecto, hay que tratar lo menos posible en comunicarnos.

Harry: Si, ya está noche partiremos a buscar la Copa de Hufflepuff.

Ron: Pero el problema es en donde se encuentra.

Regulus: La copa se encuentra en gringotts en la cámara de Bellatrix.

Hermione: ¿ Tu sabes cómo podemos entrar sin ser descubiertos ?

Regulus: Obvio, poción multijugos.

Harry: ¿ Pero no pedirán la varita de ella como identificación o algo así ?

Hermione: ¿ Y como la conseguiremos?

Regulus: Yo tengo una copia de su varita, la hechize para que no se desapareciera.

Harry: Ya la hicimos.

Hermione: No hay que confiarnos.

Ron: Exacto.

Harry: Ya tengo el mapa y la capa.

Hermione: Nos va a servir mucho.

Harry: Si, ahora hay que descansar un rato, ya para tener energía.

Así cada uno se fueron a descansar un rato por que en la noche les esperaba un viaje muy duro.

Ya se había pasado las horas, era el momento de partir, los cuatro se pusieron hechizos protectores y se desaparecieron llegando cerca de hogsmead, hicieron su tienda y pusieron todo tipo de hechizos indetectable que los mortifagos no podían detectar.

Hermione: Bien ,¿ cuál es el plan para mañana ?

Harry: Mañana iremos a gringotts, herms, tu personificaras a Bellatrix y Regulus a Rodolphus.

Regulus: Esta bien.

Hermione: Iré a preparar la cena.

Entre Hermione y Regulus prepararon lasaña y puré de papa después de cenar se fueron a dormir ya que mañana sería un día pesado.


	16. Chapter 16

A la mañana siguiente nuestros héroes de preparaban para partir rumbo a gringotts a conseguir la copa de Hufflepuff.

Regulus: ¿ Ya están listos para partir?

Hermione: Si un poco nerviosa pero lista.

Ron: Igual, ¿ Y tú Harry ?

Harry: Preparado, muy bien Ron y Hermione preparense ya es hora.

Ambos chicos mencionados tomaron la poción multijugos y poco a poco iban tomando la apariencia de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange.

Hermione: ¿ Cómo me veo Harry? Preguntó la chica con la voz chillona de la verdadera Bellatrix.

Harry: Das miedo con solo verte.

Ron: ¿ Y yo Harry ?

Harry: Bien, ambos parecen los verdaderos Lestrange.

Regulus: Concuerdo con Harry, cuando lleguemos a Gringotts ambos van a tener que actuar prepotentes y groseros.

Harry: Para que los duendes se lo puedan creer y si no hacemos el imperius.

Hermione: No me parece pero si no hay otra opción entonces tenemos que hacerlo.

Los chicos desaparecieron del campamento y aparecieron en el callejón knocturn, Harry y Regulus venian en la capa invicible, Ron y Hermione se adentraron una vez llegado a Gringotts decidieron entrar con arrogancia, al verlos pasar algunos sintieron miedo.

Hermione: Quiero entrar a mi bóveda, ahora mismo. Dijo fingiendo la actitud de Bellatrix.

Rodolphus: No haga esperar a mi mujer ni a mi.

Duende: Madame y Mossier Lestrange, un placer verlos por aquí me pueden mostrar sus varitas de identificación, por favor.

Ambos mostraron las varitas haciendo que los duendes las identificarán, una vez identificados les pidieron que montarán al carrito que los llevaban a la cámara 1159, la bóveda de Bellatrix.

Pero antes de llegar la apariencia de ron y Hermione volvieron a cambiar a su apariencia y el duende que les acompañaba les dijo que había un hechizo que identificaba al ladrón, Harry le echó un imperius para que no dijeran nada, hasta que por fin habían llegado a la cámara, los chicos bajaron y comenzaron a explorar para saber lo que tenía.

Regulus: Así que mi querida primita tiene todo esto, cuando ella y Rodolphus se casaron aumentaron las riquezas de los Black y Lestrange.

Ron: Que se puede esperar de familias de sangre pura, matrimonios arreglados.

Hermione: Exacto, gracias a Dios que soy hija de muggles.

Harry: Pero acuerdate que también hay familias muggles que también tiene matrimonios arreglados.

Hermione: Lo se.

Después de esa pequeña discusión siguieron buscando hasta que Harry la vio, estaba encima de varias cosas.


	17. Copa Hufflepuff

Harry: Chicos, miren ahí está.

Hermione: Tienes razón, vamos por ella.

Regulus: Cuidado con no tocar las cosas, estas se multiplican, no lo olviden.

Harry comenzó a subir la montaña de cachivaches que tenían los Lestrange, pero por un pequeño roce se empezaron a multiplicar hasta hacerse miles de ellos, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que había una espada y se la dio a Harry.

Hermione: Toma la espada, Harry, anda tomala.

Harry reconoció la espada y la tomó y empezó a quitar las cosas con la espada hasta que llegó a la cima y agarró la copa.

Harry: Ya la tenemos hay que irnos antes de que nos descubran.

Los demás asintieron y corrieron hasta la salida pero cuando iban a llegar aparecieron los duendes de gringotts.

Duende: Alto ahí, no den un paso más.

Duende 2: Entreguen lo que se robaron y no tendrán ningún problema.

Harry y los demás empezaron a correr para buscar un escondite, estuvieron esperando hasta que los duendes se fueran, pero sabían que eso sería imposible ya que no los dejarían ir tan fácilmente, hasta que encontraron otra salida, pero habían muchos pasadizos, estuvieron corriendo como dos horas por lo grande y cantidad de pasadizos que habían hasta que llegaron a una sala, había toda clase de artefactos incluyendo de Artes oscuras, pero lo que les llamó la atención es de que había un dragón que custodiaba el lugar, los duendes acababan de llegar y estaban a punto de atraparlos hasta que Hermione dijo que tenían que subirse al dragón, era la única opción disponible para poder escapar.

Hermione: Hay que subirnos, no tenemos opción.

Harry: Esta bien.

Subieron al dragón y lo liberaron haciendo que la criatura empezará a volar y destrozar el techo haciendo que quedara libre al igual que ellos.

Una vez ya en el aire nuestros héroes por fin pudieron suspirar y estar tranquilos ya que había pasado en peligro, el dragón los llevo cerca de su campamento hasta que bajaron y decidieron destruirlo una vez destruida la copa Regulus y Hermione decidieron hacer la comida, una vez de haber terminado de comer decidieron descansar un rato para después planear la siguiente búsqueda el medallón que Regulus había oculto en su casa, sin saber que ya no estaba en el lugar que se suponía que debía de estar, se pasaron 5 horas y decidieron que volverían a Grimmauld Place a buscar el medallón.


	18. Chapter 18

Había pasado dos semanas en que Hermione había partido a pasar unos días en la casa de sus padres, ella un día antes había decidido borrarles la memoria para que los mortifagos no los mataran y les dio una nueva identidad Mónica y Wendell Wilkins y los mandó hacia Australia.

Hermione pov...

Me duele mucho hacer esto pero es necesario, no se que haría si los mortifagos los mataran, después de haberles borrado la memoria y haberlos mandado a Sydney me dirigí a Grimmauld Place, me aparecí y entre a la casa, fui a buscar a mis amigos y a mi futuro novio y los encontré charlando en la cocina.

Hermione: Hola, chicos, ¿ me extrañaron?

Harry: Mione, que bueno que regresaste.

Ron: ¿ Como están tus padres ?

Hermione: Bien y les borré la memoria y les mandé a Sydney.

Regulus: ¿ Por que hiciste eso ?

Hermione: Para su protección, no quiero que los mortifagos los maten o lastimen, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Harry: Esta noche partimos a la búsqueda.

Ron: Ya esta todo listo.

Regulus: No hay que llamar a Kreacher, lo pueden descubrir y no queremos que nos descubran.

Hermione: Me parece perfecto, hay que tratar lo menos posible en comunicarnos.

Harry: Si, ya está noche partiremos a buscar la Copa de Hufflepuff.

Ron: Pero el problema es en donde se encuentra.

Regulus: La copa se encuentra en gringotts en la cámara de Bellatrix.

Hermione: ¿ Tu sabes cómo podemos entrar sin ser descubiertos ?

Regulus: Obvio, poción multijugos.

Harry: ¿ Pero no pedirán la varita de ella como identificación o algo así ?

Hermione: ¿ Y como la conseguiremos?

Regulus: Yo tengo una copia de su varita, la hechize para que no se desapareciera.

Harry: Ya la hicimos.

Hermione: No hay que confiarnos.

Ron: Exacto.

Harry: Ya tengo el mapa y la capa.

Hermione: Nos va a servir mucho.

Harry: Si, ahora hay que descansar un rato, ya para tener energía.

Así cada uno se fueron a descansar un rato por que en la noche les esperaba un viaje muy duro.

Ya se había pasado las horas, era el momento de partir, los cuatro se pusieron hechizos protectores y se desaparecieron llegando cerca de hogsmead, hicieron su tienda y pusieron todo tipo de hechizos indetectable que los mortifagos no podían detectar.

Hermione: Bien ,¿ cuál es el plan para mañana ?

Harry: Mañana iremos a gringotts, herms, tu personificaras a Bellatrix y Regulus a Rodolphus.

Regulus: Esta bien.

Hermione: Iré a preparar la cena.

Entre Hermione y Regulus prepararon lasaña y puré de papa después de cenar se fueron a dormir ya que mañana sería un día pesado.


	19. Chapter 19

Después de haber destruido la copa de hufflepuff, nuestros héroes decidieron aparecer nuevamente en Grimmauld Place a buscar el medallón que Regulus no pudo destruir.

Regulus: Bien chicos, ya que estamos aquí dejenme llamar a Kreacher para que me traiga el medallón.

Regulus: Kreacher.

Kreacher: ¿ Me mandó llamar maestro Regulus ?

Regulus: Kreacher, necesito que me traigas el medallón, ¿ Sabes donde esta ?

Kreacher: Perdón amo, pero hace una noche un hombre llegó y se llevó varias cosas pero no pude detenerlo.

Harry: ¿ Como era ?

Kreacher: Era un hombre bajo y viste ropa estilo de vendedor.

Hermione: Mondungus Fletcher.

Ron: Hay que buscarlo.

Hermione: Kreacher, serías tan amablemente de ir a buscarlo y traerlo hasta aquí, porfavor.

Kreacher desapareció y se fue a la búsqueda del susodicho.

Harry: Esperemos que todavía lo tenga.

Hermione: Por que si no nos veremos en un gran apuro.

Ron: No se como la orden permite tener a alguien como él, dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Regulus: Tal vez por lo chismoso.

Harry: Tan vez sea por eso.

Después oyeron que Kreacher había vuelto junto a Dobby y ambos traían a Fletcher.

Harry: Dobby.

Dobby: Hola Harry Potter y amigos.

Kreacher: Aquí está lo que me pidió y sin más desapareció.

Fletcher: ¿ Que es lo que quieren de mi ?

Harry: Sabemos que te llevaste objetos de la familia Black, así que no lo niegues.

Regulus: ¿ Te llevaste acaso un medallón dorado con las siglas R.A.B ?

Fletcher: Si.

Hermione: ¿ Donde está el medallón ?

Fletcher: Lo vendí a una mujer.

Ron: ¿ Y no te acuerdas del nombre de la mujer a la que se lo vendiste ?

Fletcher: No, sólo recuerdo que era una mujer rechoncha.

Hermione: Estamos perdidos, necesitamos ese medallón y ahora no sabemos quién lo tiene.

Ron: Por lo menos sabemos que lo tiene una mujer.

Regulus: Si, pero para saber qué mujer lo tiene esta bien canijo averiguarlo.

Fletcher: Es esa mujer, dijo señalando la foto de la susodicha en el profeta.

Hermione: Es Umbridge.

Ron: Ay no otra vez esa vieja.

Harry: Ni modo otra vez al Ministerio.

Hermione: Que mala suerte tenemos, ¿ Verdad chicos ?

Ron: Lo se.

Harry: Mañana iremos al Ministerio, usaremos poción multijugos nuevamente, tenemos que hacernos pasar por alguien que trabaje ahí dentro.

Regulus: Exacto esta vez tenemos que ser mucho más precavidos.

Hermione: Esta bien, iré a preparará la cena.

En un rato Hermione llamó los chicos a cenar, había decidido preparar comida muggle e hizo sushi, después de cenar y haberle comentado que la cena estaba deliciosa decidieron ir a dormir para tener la energía suficiente para la misión de mañana.


	20. Chapter 20

Se llegó el día siguiente y nuestros héroes se dirigieron al Ministerio, era la hora de recuperar el medallón a manos de Umbridge, antes de llegar interceptaron a 4 personas que trabajan ahí, los durmieron y les quitaron algunos cabellos y se transformaron en ellos, Hermione se transformó en una mujer medio delgada y con cara de estirada, Harry en un hombre de estatura baja, Ron en un hombre rubio y Regulus en un hombre pelinegro y alto con porte elegante, entraron al Ministerio a través de los retretes y cuando llegaron a si destino magos y brujas caminaban a prisa, artículos sobre los hijos de muggles que decían que iban a ser interrogados para saber cómo obtuvieron su magia.

Llegaron a un elevador que los llevaban a los pisos de los diferentes departamentos que habían, Regulus fue al departamento de artefactos muggles, a ron se lo llevó Yaxley, Hermione se la llevó Umbridge y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad de ir a buscar el medallón en la oficina de la cara de sapo, paso por un pasillo lleno de gente que escribía acerca de los hijos de muggles y su peligro para la sociedad de los sangre pura, pura barbaridad que escribían los del Ministerio, hasta que por fin llegó a la oficina y no lo encontró hasta que tuvo que salir a buscar a sus amigos y vieron que llevaban a una mujer con Umbridge y decidieron seguirlos hasta que llegaron con la vieja, junto con ella estaba Yaxley y otras personas.

Umbridge: ¿ Eres Mary Carpole ?

Mary: Si.

Umbridge: Esposa de Reginald y madre de tres hijos.

Mary: Si, lo soy.

Umbridge: ¿ Sería amable de decirme como obtuvo su varita?

Mary: La compre en olivanders cuando tenía 11, la varita me eligió.

Umbridge: Que barbaridades esta diciendo será escoltada a azkaban hasta que tengamos una solución.

Harry: Eso no es justo y lanzo un hechizo aturdador mientras liberaban a Mary, desmayaron a Umbridge y a los demás y Hermione cogió el medallón y decidieron escapar pero habían perdido la apariencia y volvieron hacer ellos, los del Ministerio los descubrieron y comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a la red flu y escapando de ellos pero no se dieron cuenta que Yaxley había ido con ellos hiriendo a Ron, una vez que aparecieron en el bosque de Dean ed cuando se dieron cuenta de Yaxley, lo desmayaron y le aplicaron el obliviate y Hermione curo a Ron y decidieron que era la hora de destruirlo. Una vez destruido decidieron descansar ya que el siguiente destino sería Hogwarts.


	21. Chapter 21

Mientras nuestros héroes se preparaban para ir a hogwarts, el colegio no estaba en su mejor momento, Snape era el nuevo director y trajo con el a dos mortifagos los Hermanos Carrow, Alecto era la profesora de clase muggle mientras que A muchos era el de dcao, todo estaba en caos desde la llegada de ellos, todo era oscuridad, si no compartías la opinión de ellos eran torturados con el crucius pero lo que ellos no sabían es que nuevamente el ejército de Dumbledore estaba formándose nuevamente y en la sala de menesteres se encontraba Neville, Ginny, Luna y varios miembros de todas las casas incluyendo slytherin que no compartían las creencias de sangre y para sorpresa de todos Pansy Parkinson decidió unirse a ellos, ella había escapado de obtener la marca tenebrosa y decidió pedirles ayuda ya que ella no creía en lo de la sangre pero que tenía que fingir por que si no se iba a meter en problemas.

Neville: Bien chicos, estamos reunidos para derrocar a esos mortifagos que nos han impuesto como maestros.

Ginny: No podemos dejar que nos torturen y torturar a los demás sólo por que a ellos les plazca.

Luna: Por eso nuevamente el ejército de Dumbledore vuelve a levantarse, es hora de detenerlos y hacer que vuelvan al lugar a donde pertenecen.

Neville: Harry ahorita no se encuentra con nosotros debido a que está en una misión que hará posible derrotar a voldemort y sus mortifagos, así que hay que ayudarlo en todo lo que podamos, defendiendo hogwarts, nuestro hogar, a nuestros compañeros y a los que apoyan a los Carrow hacerles ver que están mal.

Neville: Les voy a compartir una experiencia personal por la cual es por que estoy luchando.

Los demás estaban atentos al saber que les dirian su compañero, ellos pensaron que Neville Longbottom era un tonto pero ahora estaba demostrando su valentía.

Neville: ¿ Ustedes saben que me crié con mi abuela verdad ?

Los demás asintieron y se preguntaban a que venía eso.

Neville: Ustedes saben que los padres de Harry murieron el 31 de octubre, mientras que sus padres fueron asesinados los míos fueron torturados frente a mis ojos por la maldicion cruciatus haciendo que mis padres perdiesen la cordura y no me reconozcan, actualmente están es San mungo.

Pansy: ¿ Si se puede saber quiénes fueron sus torturadores ?

Neville: Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange y Barty Crouch jr, es por eso por lo cual Lucho para evitar más muertes y torturas de inocentes, así que esta es la razón por la cual mis padres no están conmigo dijo saliéndole las lágrimas.

Sus compañeros quedaron con sentimientos al escuchar su historia y se juraron que harían todo lo posible para detenerlos.


	22. Chapter 22

Los chicos estaban preparándose para ir a hogwarts, estaban alistando todo lo que utilizarían para ir a la búsqueda del siguiente horocrux, lo único que hasta ahorita saben es que le perteneció a Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry: Muy bien, llegó la hora de ir a hogwarts.

Ron: De acuerdo.

Dicho esto se desaparecieron y llegaron a hogsmead, utilizaron la capa de invisibilidad y hechizos indetectables y entraron por un pasadizo que había cerca de las tres cabezas hasta que llegaron a la sala de menesteres y se llevaron la sorpresa de que sus amigos junto a miembros de otras casas incluyendo slytherin estaban ahí pero se sorprendieron ver a Pansy Parkinson platicar con Luna y Ron al verla sintió que su corazón palpitaba con solo ver sus bellos ojos verdes, Ginny alcanzó a ver que lo que estaba mirando su hermano y sus ojos cafés se abrieron más de lo normal, pero sonrió para sus adentros.

Neville: ¿ Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sirius ?

Harry: Si, somos nosotros excepto Sirius, es Regulus Black le dijo eso bajando la voz.

Hermione: Neville, ¿ Que es lo que está pasando ?

Neville junto Ginny comenzaron a explicar la situación, haciendo que nuestros héroes se molestaran por lo que estaba sucediendo en el colegio.

Ron: No puede ser, como se atreve ese canalla volver a dar la cara y traer a sus amigitos los mortifagos.

Hermione: Tenemos que derrocarlos y es lo que vamos a hacer.

Regulus: Hay que tener cuidado.

Harry: Atención, alguien sabe que objeto que está perdido le perteneció a Rowena Ravenclaw?

Luna: La diadema es obvio.

Cho: Pero Luna, la diadema esta perdida y nadie la ha visto.

Luna: Pueden preguntarle a la fantasma de Ravenclaw, su hija Helena.

Harry: Gracias y nuestros héroes se desaparecieron en búsqueda de la fantasma.

Harry: Esperen aquí, les dijo a sus amigos.

Harry la vio estaba flotando por las escaleras de la torre de Ravenclaw.

Harry: ¿ Es usted Helena Ravenclaw ?

Helena: Si, para que me necesitan ?

Harry le explicó sobre los horrocruxes hasta que por fin logró convenciéndola diciéndole que lo que buscaba se encontraba en una sala donde encontrarás lo que buscabas.

La sala de menesteres es el lugar que se encontraba donde estaba sus amigos pero ahorita Snape los había llamado así que aprovecharon para buscarlo.

Que les pareció, le estoy dando a la historia unos cambios.


	23. Chapter 23

Nuestros héroes avanzaron hacia la sala de menesteres y comenzaron con la búsqueda del horocrux y empezaron a buscar hasta que lo encontraron pero cuando estaba a punto de irse apareció Draco Malfoy junto con Blaise Zabinni y Gregory Goyle y les estaban impidiendo el paso.

Draco: Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, si son San Potter, la comadreja, la sangre sucia y quien sabe quien sea.

Ron: Callate hurón botador.

Hermione: Ignoralos.

Goyle: Fienfyre dijo haciendo el hechizo del campo de fuego haciendo que la sala de menesteres comenzará a arder, nuestros héroes agarraron sus escobas firebolt y se montaron mientras que Draco y sus amigos trataban de subirse a algo para que no se quemaran pero desafortunadamente Goyle murió calcinado, Harry decidió salvarlos y salieron hacia la salida dejando a Malfoy y Zabinni a salvo.

Cuando iban a destruir el horocrux se dieron cuenta que necesitaban la espada de gryffindor, ya que contenía el veneno del basilisco pero la espada desapareció una vez destruido la copa.

Harry: Nuevamente hay que salir a buscar la espada, quien sabe donde estará en esos momentos.

Hermione: Lo se, tenemos que darnos prisa, yo se que Neville, Ginny, Luna y el E.D pueden derrocarlos.

Ron: Si, nada más hay que avisarle a Neville que iremos a la búsqueda de la espada.

Los cuatro se fueron a la búsqueda de Neville hasta que lo encontraron con Luna y le dijeron que iban a ir a buscar nuevamente la espada.

Neville: Cuenten con nosotros.

Luna: No se preocupen, cuidense.

Y así nuestros héroes partieron nuevamente a la búsqueda de la espada sin saber que iban a encontrarse con los carroñeros y que los iban a llevar al lugar y a la persona quien tenía la espada y rescatar a Luna quien sería secuestrada junto a Dean.

Nuestros héroes aparecieron nuevamente en el bosque de Dean, armaron nuevamente su tienda de acampar y pusieron hechizos protectores.

Regulus: Tenemos que encontrar la espada, no podemos perder el tiempo.

Hermione: Lo se y hay que turnarnos en cuidar la diadema.

Ron: Esta bien, ya quiero que Voldemort y sus seguidores desaparezcan de nuestras vidas.

Hermione: iré a preparar la cena.

Después de haber cenado decidieron dormir ya que mañana se enterarían de varias cosas.


	24. Chapter 24

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, Luna les había dicho a sus compañeros que iba a darles de comer a los thestral y que en un rato regresaba que no se preocuparan por ella que iba a estar bien.

Luna pov...

Me dirigí a darles de comer cuando senti la presencia de alguien, al voltear a verle todo se volvió negro.

La figura que estaba espiando a Luna sonrió maliciosamente y la tomó en brazos desapareciendo junto a ella, pero no contaba que Michael Corner desde lo lejos había presenciado el secuestro, iba a intentar ayudarla pero sabía que no podía enfrentarse a ese mortifago y salió corriendo en busca de sus compañeros para dar a conocer sobre el secuestro de Luna Lovegood.

Neville pov...

Me encontraba junto a Ginny, Cho y varios miembros del e.d curando a varios de los alumnos que habían sido torturados por esos maníacos cuando de repente entra Michael corriendo a toda prisa hacia nosotros.

Michael: Neville, Ginny, ha ocurrido una tragedia.

Los demás al ver escuchado eso decidieron prestar atencion a lo que Corner iba a decir.

Ginny: ¿ Y no vamos esperar a Luna ?

Michael: Luna fue secuestrada.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todo estaban atentos de saber cómo había ocurrido.

Ginny y Neville se miraron escandalizados, con nervios y miedo.

Ginny: ¿ fue que sucedió ? Preguntó tartamudeando.

Michael: Iba pasando por la cabaña de Hagrid cuando vi a Luna y supe que venía de regreso pero de pronto un mortifago apareció y se la llevó inconsciente.

Pansy: ¿ Y estaba enmascarado ?

Michael: Si, iba a ayudarla pero me paralize, lo siento, tenemos que ayudarla.

Neville: Hay que avisarle a Harry, dejame le mando un patronus.

Neville: Experto patronus y de su varita salió un águila.

Neville: Harry, a ocurrido una tragedia, Luna fue secuestrada.

Y dicho esto el patronus se dirigió en la búsqueda de Harry.

Con Luna...

Me encontraba sentada en la celda, cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba en la mansión Malfoy ya que ahí estaban presentes los padres de Draco y Draco también estaba presente, los tres estaban nerviosos hasta que Bellatrix ordenó que me encerraran en las mazmorras, ojala alguien me ayude y sin más me volví a dormir.


	25. Chapter 25

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en su tienda de acampar mientras Hermione y Regulus preparaban la comida cuando de repente aparece el patronus de Neville.

Águila Neville: Harry, ha ocurrido una tragedia, Luna fue secuestrada.

Harry y los demás se quedaron pasmados al recibir tan mala noticia.

Harry: Demonios, lo que nos faltaba que secuestraran a nuestra amiga.

Hermione: Tenemos que ayudarla.

Ron: ¿ Por que la secuestraron ?

Regulus: Tal vez por las publicaciones del Quisquilloso.

Harry: Si, la ayudaremos mientras buscamos la espada.

Ron: Me toca hacer guardia de la diadema.

Se pasaron las horas y ron estaba de muy mal humor, primero por que creía que Hermione estaba interesada en Harry y no en el, pero lo que no sabía es que ella estaba enamorada del joven Black.

Ron: Se puede saber por qué están muy juntos, que es lo que dirá Ginny?

Hermione: Ronald no es lo que piensas.

Harry: Sólo estábamos hablando en como encontraremos a Luna, no la podemos abandonar.

Regulus: Es cierto lo que dicen.

Ron: Debería de estar en mi casa protegiendo a mi familia.

Harry: Si quieres vete, nadie te está obligando.

Ron: Claro, como tu familia está salvo no te preocupa.

Harry: Bien sabes que mis padres están muertos.

Ron: ¿ Hermione vienes conmigo ?

Hermione: Lo siento mucho Ronald pero yo me quedo con Harry y dame el horocrux.

Ron: Esta bien y dicho esto se marchó dejando a los tres en medio del bosque.

Hermione empezó a llorar mientras Regulus la abrazaba y le decía que todo iba a estar bien y ambos se miraron en los ojos y se dieron un tierno beso lleno de amor.

Harry sonreía al ver la escena era muy obvio que ambos estaban enamorados cuando de repente escuchó ruidos y vio que los carroñeros iban pasando por ahí, lo bueno es que ellos no los podían ver gracias a los hechizos de protección que Hermione había puesto.

Harry: Hermione, Regulus vamos por favor al valle de Godric, quiero averiguar si de casualidad podemos averiguar sobre la espada.

Hermione: Esta bien, cuando iremos ?

Harry: Esta noche.

Regulus: De acuerdo.

Y nuestros héroes se preparaban para el viaje al valle de Godric sin saber lo que les esperaba.


	26. Chapter 26

Nuestros héroes menos Ron aparecieron a las afueras del pueblo del valle de Godric, los tres vestían unos abrigos junto con gorro para que no les pudiesen reconocer aparte hacía un frío terrible ya que era noche buena.

Harry: Ya estamos aquí.

Hermione: ¿ Y ahora que hacemos ?

Harry: Iremos al cementerio, quiero saber si mis padres están aquí.

Regulus: De acuerdo.

Y el trio caminó hasta el cementerio, pasaron por la tumba de Ignatius Peverell de las reliquias hasta incluso pasaron la tumba de la madre y hermana de Dumbledore.

Hermione: Harry, aquí estan tus padres. Dijo mirándolo con tristeza.

Harry leyó lo que decía en la tumba.

" James Charles Potter Black"

21 de marzo de 1961-31 de octubre de 1981

Lilian Marie Evans Thompson

1 de enero de 1961-31 de octubre de 1981.

Amados padres, amigos, hermanos, héroes que dieron la vida por salvar a su único hijo, con profundo amor serán recordados.

Harry se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas, era muy doloroso ver el lugar donde yacían los restos de sus padres, los extrañaba apesar de no haberlos conocido, Sirius su querido padrino ya no estaba había sido asesinado por Bellatrix, sólo le quedaba Remus y los Weasley y ahora Regulus.

Hermione conjuro unas flores para los señores Potter y se las coloco en las lápidas.

Harry: Feliz navidad mamá y papá los amo.

Decidieron irse a buscar la espada pero cuando iban a salir del cementerio hermione divisó a alguien que los estaba mirando.

Hermione: Harry, hay alguien ahí.

Regulus: Yo también me di cuenta.

Harry: Sabe quien será. Y dicho esto siguieron su camino hacia la salida del pueblo cuando algo llamó su atención, la casa de sus padres, Harry se acercó y entró a la casa seguido de regulus y hermione.

Harry se quedó mirando como esa casa había quedado destruida gracias a voldy que había ocasionado la muerte de sus padres, subió la escalera y vio que ahí había muerto su padre después llegaron a la que fue su habitación, ahí había muerto su madre y obtenido la dichosa cicatriz después de salir de la casa se encontraron con la sra. Batilda que les había indicado que la siguieran y sin saber con quién estaban realmente.


	27. Chapter 27

Decididos siguieron a Bathilda a su casa los tres caminaban detrás de ella, Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento como si algo malo va a suceder, llegaron a la casa y la señora les dejo pasar, la casa era pequeña y tenía varios retratos, los hizo sentar en el sillón mientras ella les ofrecía algo de beber, con cuidado hermione estaba analizando que había algo muy raro, no sabía que era pero sabía que si había algo extraño.

Hermione: Muchas gracias por habernos invitado Señora.

Nagini: No hay de que, queridos.

Harry: Sabe por qué la casa de mis padres nosotros podemos entrar ?

Nagini: Sólo por que son magos y los muggles sólo pueden ver una casa abandonada.

Nagini: Querido sigueme porfavor necesito que me ayudes a bajar algo por favor.

Harry: Esta bien. Y subió junto a ella al piso de arriba, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que bathilda sonreía maliciosamente.

Harry: Muy bien y ahora si que puedo ayudarle.

Bathilda: Bajame esa caja por favor, gran error, en esa caja contenía la herramienta que le iba a salvar la vida a harry.

Harry: Aquí tiene.

Nagini: Gracias y dicho esto se transformó en la serpiente.

Harry instintivamente se hizo para atrás, cuando vio un objeto en la caja que le llamó la atención, era la espada de gryffindor, la cojio y empezó a combatir contra ella.

Mientras abajo Hermione y Regulus ya se estaban preocupando.

Hermione: ¿ Por que están tardando tanto ?

Regulus: No lo se, vamos a ver que está sucediendo.

Cuando estaban a punto de ir arriba harry venía corriendo y detrás de él venía una serpiente que intentaban atacarlo, ambos sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a atacar hasta que pudieron escapar y volvieron a aparecer nuevamente a la tienda de acampar.

Hermione: ¿ Que fue eso Harry ?

Harry: Nagini la serpiente de voldy.

Regulus: Yo la reconocí, espero que no me haya reconocido.

Hermione: Eso esperemos, me voy a acostar estoy agotada.

Los chicos también se despidieron y se fueron a descansar sin saber que Ron regresaría y que serían capturados.


	28. Chapter 28

Mientras nuestros héroes descansaban después de una noche ajetreada, Ronald Weasley caminaba en busca de sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que el horocrux le hizo actuar de esa manera.

Ron pov...

Después de haberme ido decidí ir a shell cottage que es el hogar de mi hermano Bill y Fleur me siento tan fatal por haberles hecho eso y la verdad no se si me vayan a perdonar, así que agarre el iluminador que me dejó dumbledore y sentí que me guiaba al lugar donde se encontraban sin más me desaparecí.

Normal pov...

Harry y los demás acababan de levantarse estaban muy cansados después de lo que había sucedido en la noche.

Hermione: ¿ Como se encuentran chicos ?

Harry: Bien y ustedes.

Hermione: Un poco asustada

Regulus: Igual yo, se me hace muy extraño que voldy haya mandado a su querida serpiente al valle de Godric.

Hermione: Lo se, pero al menos ya tenemos la espada de gryffindor.

Harry: Lo se, pero tenemos que ir a buscar a Luna.

Regulus: Si esta bien.

Estaban sentados escuchando la radio cuando dieron a conocer que Ted Tonks había sido asesinado.

Hermione: Hay no pobre de Dora y de Andromeda.

Regulus: Lo se y apuesto que Bellatrix tuvo que ver.

Harry: ¿ Como puede ser posible que su propia hermana mate al esposo de su propia hermana.

Regulus: Ella siempre ha sido a si y empeoro cuando se caso con Rodolphus.

Salieron un rato cuando algo llamó su atención, caminando frente a ellos estaba ron.

Harry deshizo los hechizos dejándolos visibles a Ron.

Ron: Chicos que bueno es verlos.

Harry: Ron.

Ron: Quiero pedirles disculpas por haberlos abandonado, ya no volverá a suceder.

Harry: Te perdono.

Regulus: Igual.

Hermione ó enfadada y le propicio una cachetada y después lo abrazó.

Hermione: Esto es por lo que nos hiciste pasar.

Ron: Lo siento mucho.

Hermione: Ya no lo vuelvas a hacer, estaban tan sumidos en si mismos que no se dieron cuenta que los carroñeros iban cerca de ellos, hermione presintiendo que algo iba a ocurrir cambio un poco la apariencia de todos hasta que vieron que los carroñeros habían llegado donde estaban.

Los carroñeros sonrieron con malicia al ver a los cuatro.

Nuestros héroes sabían que no iban a poder escapar tan fácilmente.


	29. Chapter 29

Nuestros héroes estaban con su varita en alto preparandose para atacar cuando el líder de los carroñeros empezó a interrogar quienes eran.

Líder: Haber diganme sus nombres.

Harry: Dudley Dursley.

Líder: Casa en la que perteneciste.

Harry: Slytherin.

Líder: Haber dime donde se encuentra la sala común ?

Harry: Esta en las mazmorras hay una piedra en forma de serpiente.

Líder: Vaya, quien diría que tenemos a un slytherin entre nosotros.

Líder: Haber tu pelirrojo, nombre, no mientas sabemos que eres un Weasley.

Ron: Barney Weasley.

Carroñero: Traidor a la sangre.

Líder: ¿ Y tú pelinegro quien eres?

Regulus: Reygan Mcqueen.

Líder: umm.

Líder: Atenlos los llevaremos a interrogación.

Hermione: Sueltenme, dijo pataleando.

Nuestros amigos estaban siendo conducidos a través del bosque de Dean hacia el cuartel general de los mortifagos, ellos estaban completamente seguros que era la mansión de los Malfoy, nerviosos estaban por que no sabían lo que iban a suceder.

Estuvieron caminando hasta que los carroñeros decidieron descansar un rato, ataron a los chicos a un árbol mientras ellos bebían Firewhisky y empezaban a tontear mientras Harry intentaba pensar en cómo escapar.

Harry pov...

No puedo creer que nos hayan capturado por mi culpa mis amigos están en peligro, Regulus se convirtió en un buen amigo, a pesar de tener 17 tiene un gran parecido con Sirius, estoy dispuesto a luchar con tal de salvar a mis amigos.

Normal pov...

Después que los carroñeros descansarán decidieron continuar con su destino, cada uno agarró a un prisionero mientras que el líder agarraba a Hermione, ella trataba de zafarse ya que sentía que el líder estaba tocando su cintura.

Hermione: Sueltame, no me toques.

Líder: No estas en condiciones para pedir, preciosa.

Ron: No la toque.

Regulus: Dejala en paz.

Líder: No quiero. Y simplemente siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una gran mansión.

Al llegar al portón una mujer los recibía, era Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix: Que quieren.

Líder: Traemos unos prisioneros.

Bellatrix los estuvo observando hasta que respondió.

Bellatrix: Traigan a Draco.


	30. Chapter 30

Bellatrix: ¿ Y bien que esperan? Llevenlos adentro.

Los llevaron hacia la sala de los Malfoy, ahí se encontraba un demacrado Lucius junto a una nerviosa Narcissa y Draco que se encontraba asustado.

Bellatrix: ¿ Y bien quienes son ellos ?

Líder: El pelirrojo definitivamente es un Weasley, la chica se llama Penelope, el otro chico se llama Reagan y el último se dice llamar Dudley Dursley.

Bellatrix: Tienen un gran parecido con los lamebotas de Potter.

Bellatrix: Bien, creo que son Potter y sus amigos, pero primero hay que estar seguros antes de invocar a nuestro señor, Draco ven, intenta reconocerlos.

Draco se acercó a cada uno de ellos inspeccionándo sus facciones, el sabía que era ellos y no estaba dispuesto a entregarlos.

Draco: No los puedo reconocer.

Lucius que hasta ahora estaba callado se acercó a Draco y le dijo.

Lucius: Checa nuevamente, si somos los que los entregamos, de seguro nos perdonara.

Narcissa: Lucius dejalo tranquilo.

Bellatrix: ¿ Que es eso ?

Preguntó viendo la espada.

Líder: Ellos ya la tenían cuando los encontramos.

Bellatrix: Entregala ahora mismo.

Líder: No, es mía.

Bellatrix lanzó un hechizo que hizo arrebatarle la espada, sonrió maliciosamente y dijo.

Bellatrix: ¿ De donde la sacaron ? Contesten.

Líder: ¿ Y nuestra recompensa ?

Bellatrix: Largo, Rodolphus sacalos.

Rodolphus: Esta bien.

Bellatrix: Bien, mientras yo invoco al señor tenebroso ustedes iran hacia las mazmorras, Cissy querida, llevalos hacia allá.

Narcissa los miró con algo de lástima y ordenó a Pettigrew que se los llevara.

Bellatrix: Esperen, llevate a los demás, pero dejen a la sangre sucia.

Hermione empezó a forcejear mientras era aventada al suelo.

Bellatrix: Que empieze la función.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras...

Regulus: Tenemos que escapar y ayudar a Hermione.

Ron: Lo se.

?: Harry, son ustedes?

Voltearon a ver y era Luna junto a Dean que estaban sentados.

Harry: ¿ Se encuentran bien ?

Luna: Si, estamos bien.

Dean: El sr. Olivanders también está aquí.

Estaban a punto de responder cuando escucharon un grito.

Harry: Hermione.

Ron: Hay que ayudarla.

Regulus estaba más que furioso, odiaba a su prima más que nunca, primero mató a Sirius y ahora estaba torturando al amor de su vida, cuando de repente apareció alguien quien les ayudaría.


	31. Chapter 31

Mientras tanto con Hermione...

Bellatrix: Dime, estúpida, ¿ donde sacaron la maldita espada.

Hermione: Es falsa.

Bellatrix: Crucio.

Hermione gritó de dolor mientras bella la seguía torturando.

Bellatrix: Por última vez Dime la verdad.

Hermione: Ya lo dije.

Bellatrix se enojo y con la daga que había sacado comenzó a escribir en su brazo izquierdo "mudblood" ( sangre sucia ).

En las mazmorras...

Harry: ¿ Dobby eres tú ?

Dobby: Si, vine a ayudarlos.

Harry: Gracias, un favor, ¿ podrías llevar a Luna, Dean y al sr. Olivanders a shell cottage ?

Dobby: Por supuesto.

Luna: Queremos ayudarte.

Dean: Si, harry.

Ron: Por favor vayan con el.

Después de que Dobby desapareciera con ellos a su celda había bajado a checar que todo estuviese en orden, Dobby apareció por detrás del traidor y lo desmayó mientras nuestros héroes tomaban sus varitas y corrieron hasta arriba y cuando llegaron con Hermione la escena que vieron les rompió el corazón.

Tirada en el suelo y con heridas en su cuerpo y sobre todo en el brazo que decía sangre sucia, les entraron las ganas de matarla, cuando Regulus gritó.

Regulus: Maldita bruja de mierda, vas a pagar por lo que haz hecho.

Narcissa: Espera un momento, esa voz, no no puede ser, se supone que moriste.

Bellatrix: ¿ De que demonios estas hablando cissy ?

Narcissa: Regulus, ¿ eres tú ?

Regulus: Si Narcissa, soy yo. Le contestó fríamente.

Bellatrix: Regulus ¿ que demonios haces con estas basuras ?

Regulus: Me di cuenta de la mierda que es " Lord Voldemort " y si supieran la verdad de su origen.

Bellatrix: Sabemos que es un sangre pura.

Harry: En eso te equivocas.

Ron: El es un maldito.

Regulus: Mestizo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral al haber escuchado la verdad de voldy.

Lucius: Eso no es cierto, traidor a la sangre.

Regulus: Ese es no mi problema si no nos quieren creer.

Y de ahí empezó una batalla entre ellos mientras esperaban que Dobby volviese a aparecer, estaba Bellatrix a punto de llamar a su señor, cuando Dobby dejó caer un objeto del techo aprovechando escapar con los chicos pero sin contar que Bellatrix había lanzado su daga y que causaría la muerte a alguien.


	32. Chapter 32

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes después de desayunar la deliciosa comida que les preparó Fleur Weasley, salieron al jardín para poder destruir el penúltimo horocrux, sospechaban que Nagini podía ser el último y lo cual llevaría a la destrucción de voldemort.

Harry: Muy bien, llegó la hora de destruir la diadema.

Harry alzó la espada y la encajó a la diadema destruyéndola completamente.

Hermione: Por fin uno menos, nada más queda Nagini.

Ron: Nagini será la más difícil de conseguir.

Regulus: Si, lo se, también hay que deshacernos de Bellatrix, ella tiene que pagar junto a los demás mortifagos y pensar que fui parte de ellos.

Hermione: Pero ya no lo eres, te reivindicaste y eso es bueno.

Regulus: Gracias y si derrotaremos a ese asqueroso ser vil.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy...

Voldemort estaba furioso se acababa de enterar que tuvieron prisioneros a Potter y a sus amigos y se les escaparon.

Voldemort: ¿ Como es posible que se les haya escapado ?

Lucius: Mi señor, lo sentimos mucho, uno de nuestros elfos los liberaron.

Bellatrix: No se preocupe al final usted ganará.

Rodolphus: Mi señor, hay algo que ellos dijeron y tengo curiosidad de saber si es cierto.

Voldemort: ¿ Que les dijeron ? Habla ahora.

Rodolphus: Que usted era un mestizo.

Los cuatro principales mortifagos, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix y Rodolphus abrieron los ojos por la reacción de su amo hasta que esté se recompuso.

Narcissa se dio cuenta de la cruda verdad, lo que les había inculcado sus padres a ella y Bella había sido una farsa y Sirius y Andromeda siempre tuvieron la razón sobre el y ahora era tarde, esperaba que su marido se diese cuenta de la verdad,ella haría lo posible por salvar a su hijo y si tenía que dejar a Lucius lo haría.

Después voldemort se retiró molesto al saber que probablemente se darían cuenta de su asqueroso estatus de sangre dejando pensativos a los malfoy y a Rodolphus Lestrange.


	33. Chapter 33

Los chicos decidieron ir a la madriguera para decirles que estaban bien y que regresarían al castillo.

Ron: ¿ Y cuando regresaremos a hogwarts ?

Harry: Hoy en la noche, claro si ustedes están de acuerdo.

Hermione: Por mi no hay problema.

Regulus: Ni por mi.

Ron: Esta bien por mi.

Hermione: Bueno vamos a darle las gracias a Bill y Fleur.

Hermione: Bill y Fleur, muchas gracias por todo.

Bill: De nada.

Fleur: Cuidense.

Ron: Si, lo haremos.

Y los cuatro desaparecieron y aparecieron en la madriguera.

Fueron a tocar la puerta hasta que abrió Molly.

Molly: Muchachos. Dijo abrazando a cada uno de ellos.

Molly: Pasen.

Harry: Gracias, venimos para decirle que estamos bien.

Ron: Y que regresaremos a hogwarts hoy en la noche.

Molly: Por favor diganme cual fue la misión que les dejo Dumbledore.

Hermione: Lo sentimos muchísimo pero no se lo podemos decir, entre menos lo sepan mucho mejor.

Molly estaba a punto de decir algo cuando tocaron la puerta, Ron se paro a abrir y vio que era Remus y Tonks.

Dora: Que hay chicos.

Remus: Hola, venimos a darle unas noticias.

Tonks: Seremos padres de un niño.

Regulus: Felicidades sobrina.

Dora: Gracias, nacerá en abril.

Harry: ¿ Y como lo van a llamar ?

Remus: Edward Remus Lupin Tonks.

Dora: Su primer nombre es por mi padre. Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Ron: ¿ Y como le tomó tu madre ?

Dora: Se emocionó mucho y está contenta y a la vez preocupada.

Molly: Te entiendo querida, nosotras las madres siempre nos preocuparemos por nuestras familias.

Dora: Lo se.

Después de la noticia pasaron a comer la deliciosa comida que Molly había preparado hasta que se llegó la tarde y nuestros héroes se estaban preparando para el regreso al colegio, y ayudar a derrocar a los Carrow que estaban causando problemas.


	34. Chapter 34

Se llegó la hora en que partirían, cada uno preparó sus cosas, aseguraron el mapa merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad y le pusieron hechizos para que nadie más que ellos mismos pudiesen usarla, se despidieron de los demás y partieron hacia hogsmead.

Harry: Muy bien, es la hora, entraremos por un pasadizo obviamente, chequen si no hay muros en la costa.

Hermione: Entendido.

Mientras tanto con el e.d...

Neville: Me pregunto cuando llegara Harry y los demás.

Luna: No te desesperes, estoy segura que llegarán en cualquier momento. Dijo con una voz suave pero a la vez sin su aire soñador que tanto la caracterizaba.

Si, Luna había regresado al cole dos días después de su rescate.

Ginny: Miren alguien viene.

De una estatua salieron Harry y compañía.

Ginny: Chicos y fue corriendo a abrazar a cada uno.

Hermione: Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Ron: Luna, ¿ Cuándo llegaste ?

Luna: Dos días después que me salvarán y Michael no tienes la culpa de lo que me sucedió, gracias a ti por avisarles lo que me había pasado.

Michael: De nada. Y por primera vez en todos sus años de estudio pudo ver a la verdadera Luna y no a la Lunática y le gustó saber quien era ella en realidad.

Harry: Muy bien, venimos para derrocar a los Carrow, Mañana se acaba su reinado y Hogwarts volverá a ser como era antes que esos asquerosos llegarán.

Se escucharon gritos y aplausos por parte del e.d., ya tenían más miembros se les habían unido Astoria Greengrass, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabinni, Keyle Mclensie,Adrián Pucey, Terence Diggs y varios slytherin que no querían ser parte de un mundo lleno de oscuridad y si tendrían que luchar en contra de sus padres eso es lo que harían.

Ron: Han hecho un buen trabajo chicos.

Neville: Gracias, ¿ que haremos ahora ?

Harry: Descansar ya que mañana será el gran día.

Después de que cenarán se durmieron ya que mañana volverla el colegio a ser como era antes.


	35. Chapter 35

Se llegó el día en que iban a derrocar a los hermanos Carrows y Harry se estaba preparando para por fin derrotarlos, el ataque sería en la noche ya que ahora sus compañeros estaban en clases y no podía distraerlos.

Harry: ¿ Están listos chicos ?

Ron: Por supuesto.

Hermione: Más que lista.

Regulus: Claro.

Harry: Esta tarde nos presentaremos al comedor y nos ocultaremos de ellos.

Los demás asintieron y esperaron hasta que se llegó la hora.

Se escondieron entre alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ha que Snape los había mandado llamar.

Snape: He escuchado un rumor de que potter y sus amigos están aquí.

Hubo cuchicheos hasta que los Carrow los silenció.

Harry: Aquí estoy.

Y empezó el duelo entre Snape y Harry.

Harry: Expeliarmus.

Snape: Protrego.

Continuaron hasta que los Carrow decidieron intervenir y el e.d decidió combatir contra ellos, hechizos y más hechizos se lanzaban hasta que ambos hermanos perdieron la conciencia.

Harry: Pagará por lo que le hizo a dumbledore.

Snape vio que no tenía salida hasta que escapó dejando a los Carrow a su suerte.

Hermione vio como los aurores se llevaban a los dos mortifagos a azkaban y no pudo evitar decir.

Hermione: Bye bye Carrows go to the fuck hell.

Mcgonagall: Hogwarts vuelve a ser como antes.

Aplausos y gritos retumbaban por el gran comedor haciendo que nuestros héroes sonrieran.

Habia pasado meses de la derroca de los Carrow cuando habían recibido una gran noticia, el nacimiento de Edward Remus Lupin Tonks.

Que les pareció el cap? Espero que les guste.


	36. Chapter 36

Nuestros héroes se aparecieron en San mungo para saber cómo estaba Tonks, llegaron a la recepción preguntando por Tonks, la recepcionista les dijo que dora estaba dando a luz hasta que Remus salió diciendo que el bebé acaba de nacer, entraron a la habitación y ahí se encontraba Andromeda junto con Dora que estaba sosteniendo un pequeño bulto.

Harry: Felicidades Dora y Remus.

Hermione: Felicidades esta precioso su bebé.

Remus: Muchas gracias significa mucho para nosotros que estén aqui.

Dora: En este momento importante para nosotros.

Ron: No hay de que.

Regulus: Esta precioso el bebé, buen trabajo sobrina.

Dora: Me acordaste de los comentarios que hacía tío Sirius.

Regulus sonrió tristemente al recordar a su difunto hermano.

Remus: Harry, ¿ puedo hablar contigo un momento ?

Harry: Si y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Remus: Harry, Dora y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que seas el padrino de Teddy.

Harry: No se que decir, gracias es todo un honor y claro que acepto.

Remus: Gracias.

Y ambos volvieron a la habitación donde Teddy yacía en los brazos de su madre.

Después de visitar a los Lupin, Regulus y Hermione se fueron a pasear ambos abrazados y besándose demostrándose lo que sentían por el otro, pero lo que no sabían es que un pelirrojo de ojos azules los miraba con cierta tristeza.

Ron pov...

Decidí seguir a Hermione y a Regulus llevaba días pensando que algo ocurría entre ambos pero jamás pensé en verlos abrazados y mucho menos que se estuviesen besando, me sentí un poco triste al saber que jamás sería correspondido y sin más me desaparecí de vuelta al castillo.

Llegué a la sala de menesteres donde ahí pude liberar mi dolor y todos los sentimientos que ya no aguantaba y sin más me solté a llorar y sin saber que esas serían sus últimas lágrimas.


	37. Chapter 37

Por fin se había llegado el día en que hogwarts iba a ser atacado por voldemort y sus mortifagos, todo el mundo estaba nervioso, ya que no sabían a que horas podían ser atacados, la orden del fénix ya había llegado.

Mcgonagall: Esta prohibido que salgan el día de hoy, no sabemos si vamos a ser atacados el día de hoy, es mejor no arriesgarnos.

Kingsley: Los aurores estaremos protegiéndolos y los alumnos d serán enviados a sus casas mientras que los d tendrán la opción de luchar o irse a su casa.

Murmuros se escucharon por todo el gran comedor. Se llegó la tarde y los alumnos menores estaban preparándose para irse a sus casas mientras que Dennis Creevey de 14 años discutía con su hermano mayor Colín de que se fuera a casa con el pero Colín había dicho que lucharía por un mundo mejor, pero sin saber que Deniss también se quedaría a luchar.

Los alumnos que decidieron irse ya se habían marchado a tomar el andén mientras que los que se habían quedado estaban preparándose y Mcgonagall junto el personal estaban poniendo hechizos de protección a todo el castillo, pero cuando acabaron vieron que los mortifagos venian y junto a ellos estaba Voldemort, la hora de la batalla final por fin había llegado.

Harry y los demás se encontraban cerca de su sala común cuando escucharon que el castillo estaba siendo atacado y corrieron hasta el comedor.

Harry: Ya es hora.

Hermione: Estaremos contigo.

Ron: Siempre.

Regulus: Lucharemos por las vidas inocentes que se han llevado.

Harry: Gracias.

Los alumnos de todas las casas estaban ya reunidos en el gran comedor cuando se escuchó una horrible voz que mandó escalofríos a todos los presentes Voldemort comenzó a hablar haciendo temblar a varios.


	38. Chapter 38

Voldemort: Entreguen a Harry Potter y prometo no atacar el castillo, si hacen lo que les digo no habrá heridos.

Los alumnos estaban muertos de miedo cuando un alumno de 6 de slytherin dijo.

Alumno: Ahí esta atrapenlo.

Los Weasley junto los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y los Slytherin que se habían unido a ellos se pusieron a proteger a Harry.

Mcgonagall: Señor Filch llevese a los slytherin a las mazmorras.

Filch asintió y se los llevó a su sala comun, se escuchó nuevamente la voz de voldy que decía que como no hicieron caso iba a atacar.

Se escucharon que los escudos comenzaban a desaparecer y los mortifagos empezaban a entrar.

Mcgonagall: Llegó la hora.

Nuestros héroes fueron en la búsqueda de nagini, ella era el último horocrux que faltaba por destruir.

Harry: Muy bien, es hora de matar a esa serpiente, esta noche acaba la era de los mortifagos.

Hermione: Harry prometeme que no dejarás que te capturen hazlo por la memoria de tus padres y de Sirius.

Harry: Lo prometo.

Los cuatro empezaron a luchar contra los mortifagos que se encontraban hasta matarlos cuando se encontraron con Tonks que venía buscando desesperadamente a Remus.

Dora: Chicos, ¿ Han visto a Remus ?

Regulus: Dora que haces aquí, regresa con tu hijo.

Dora: Mi madre lo está cuidando.

Hermione: Tu hijo y tu madre te necesitan.

Dora: Mi esposo también, además lucharé para que mi hijo tenga una mejor vida en un mundo mejor donde no haya guerra.

Los chicos continuaron su camino hasta que Harry vio una visión que en la casa de los gritos estaban Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy conversando.

Lucius: Mi señor, no sería más prudente esperar que el niño se entregue.

Voldemort: No, busca a Severus.

Harry: Hay que ir a la casa de los gritos presiento que algo va a suceder.

Y los cuatro partieron hacia su destino sin saber lo que iban a presenciar.


	39. Chapter 39

Los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de los gritos cuando escucharon que Voldemort estaba hablando con Snape y empezaron a escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

Voldemort: Severus te mande llamar por que quiero saber por qué la varita de sauce no me responde, acaso estoy haciendo algo mal, contestame.  
Snape: La varita debería responderle a usted mi señor sólo a usted.  
Voldemort: Fuiste uno de mis más leales seguidores la varita sólo sirve a la persona quien mato al dueño y esa persona fuiste tú, sólo yo puedo hacerlo.  
Escucharon que Voldemort le habló a Nagini y esta atacó a Snape y después ambos desaparecieron, después nuestros héroes se adentraron en la habitación donde estaba Snape.  
Snape: Potter, hay algo que quiero mostrarles y les entregó sus recuerdos.  
Snape: Tienes sus ojos y dicho esto murió.  
Los cuatro tenían lágrimas en los ojos y después fueron a buscar el pensadero y después virtieron el líquido y se metieron.  
_Memorias..._  
_Se podía ver a un Snape de 9 años jugando con una Lily Evans también de 9 años._  
_Lily: No puedo creer que sea una bruja Severus._  
_Severus: Pues creetelo._  
_Lily: Entonces iré a hogwarts?_  
_Severus: Si._  
_Después se ve la memoria en que ambos van a hogwarts, la selección de Lily en gryffindor y el en slytherin, después cuando el la llama sangre sucia y finalmente la noche en que los Potter fueron asesinados._  
_Snape abrazaba a una Lily sin vida llorando y prometiendo que vería por su hijo._  
Esas fueron las últimas memorias, al salir los cuatro salieron con lágrimas al saber que Snape siempre se preocupó por Harry.  
Ron: Lo veo y no lo creo.  
Harry: Lo se y vamos ayudar a los demas.  
Y así nuestros héroes fueron avanzando al gran comedor donde vieron los cuerpos sin vida de Colín Creevey que era abrazado por su hermano menor Deniss que lloraba a todo al de Romilda Vane, Percy Weasley, al de Tonks y Remus que eran abrazados por Andromeda, Regulus se acercó y la abrazó.  
Andromeda: Bella mató a mi esposo y ahora a mi bebé y Dolohov a Remus.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry se encontraba debatido y el sabía que todas esas muertes fueron por su culpa, si el se hubiese entregado nada de esto hubiese sucedido, tomó la decisión de entregarse ya no podía permitir que se siguiesen sacrificando por el y sin más se puso su capa de invisibilidad.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Ron lo había estado siguiendo y que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de que su hermana no sufriera después de todo quien extrañaría a Ronald Weasley.

Harry pov...

Me encontraba caminando hacia el bosque prohibido era la hora, saque lo que había en mi snitch y era la piedra de resurrección y la contemple y cerré mis ojos y enfrente de mi estaban mis padres, Sirius y Remus.

Harry: Mamá papa.

Lily: Que valiente has sido mi cielo.

James: Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Harry: Creí que se habían ido.

Lily: Nunca nos fuimos, estamos espíritu contigo.

Harry: Sirius, duele morir?

Sirius: Es como dormir y no te culpes de lo que me pasó.

Harry: Remus tu hijo.

Remus: Algún día el entenderá por que su padre y madre no están con el, Dora y yo sabíamos que a lo mejor no regresábamos.

Harry: Pero aún me siento y siempre me sentiré responsable por sus muertes.

Remus: Como dijo Sirius no es tu culpa.

Harry: Los amo, prometanme que no se irán.

Lily: Nunca nos iremos.

Sirius: Harry dile a Regulus que lo quiero y que no se enfrente a Bellatrix.

Lo que no sabían es que Ron había escuchado y visto todo y estaba convencido de que si haria lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Después de la despedida Harry partió hacia su destino sin saber de la tragedia que estaba a punto de ocurrir ni en el milagro que ocurriría después.


	41. Chapter 41

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en su tienda de acampar mientras Hermione y Regulus preparaban la comida cuando de repente aparece el patronus de Neville.

Águila Neville: Harry, ha ocurrido una tragedia, Luna fue secuestrada.

Harry y los demás se quedaron pasmados al recibir tan mala noticia.

Harry: Demonios, lo que nos faltaba que secuestraran a nuestra amiga.

Hermione: Tenemos que ayudarla.

Ron: ¿ Por que la secuestraron ?

Regulus: Tal vez por las publicaciones del Quisquilloso.

Harry: Si, la ayudaremos mientras buscamos la espada.

Ron: Me toca hacer guardia de la diadema.

Se pasaron las horas y ron estaba de muy mal humor, primero por que creía que Hermione estaba interesada en Harry y no en el, pero lo que no sabía es que ella estaba enamorada del joven Black.

Ron: Se puede saber por qué están muy juntos, que es lo que dirá Ginny?

Hermione: Ronald no es lo que piensas.

Harry: Sólo estábamos hablando en como encontraremos a Luna, no la podemos abandonar.

Regulus: Es cierto lo que dicen.

Ron: Debería de estar en mi casa protegiendo a mi familia.

Harry: Si quieres vete, nadie te está obligando.

Ron: Claro, como tu familia está salvo no te preocupa.

Harry: Bien sabes que mis padres están muertos.

Ron: ¿ Hermione vienes conmigo ?

Hermione: Lo siento mucho Ronald pero yo me quedo con Harry y dame el horocrux.

Ron: Esta bien y dicho esto se marchó dejando a los tres en medio del bosque.

Hermione empezó a llorar mientras Regulus la abrazaba y le decía que todo iba a estar bien y ambos se miraron en los ojos y se dieron un tierno beso lleno de amor.

Harry sonreía al ver la escena era muy obvio que ambos estaban enamorados cuando de repente escuchó ruidos y vio que los carroñeros iban pasando por ahí, lo bueno es que ellos no los podían ver gracias a los hechizos de protección que Hermione había puesto.

Harry: Hermione, Regulus vamos por favor al valle de Godric, quiero averiguar si de casualidad podemos averiguar sobre la espada.

Hermione: Esta bien, cuando iremos ?

Harry: Esta noche.

Regulus: De acuerdo.

Y nuestros héroes se preparaban para el viaje al valle de Godric sin saber lo que les esperaba.


	42. Chapter 42

Narcissa pov...

Me encontraba checando haber si Potter estaba realmente muerto cuando veo que realmente estaba vivo y decidí arriesgarme.

Narcissa: Draco esta vivo ?

Harry asintió y ella volteo a mirar a ese ser despreciable.

Narcissa: Esta muerto.

Voldemort: Finalmente me deshice de el, suelten al híbrido para que se lleve los cuerpos de ambos sin saber que un milagro estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Normal pov...

Voldemort junto a sus mortifagos se encontraban caminando hacia hogwarts mientras que Fred y George estaban reunidos con su familia que nadie de su familia se había percatado de que Ron faltaba a excepción de Percy que había fallecido por haber salvado a Fred de una pared hasta que Charlie se percató.

Charlie: ¿ Y Ron donde esta ?

Al decir eso los demás Weasley por fin se habían dado cuenta que les faltaba el pequeño de ellos.

Ginny pov...

Estaba desesperada por saber dónde estaba Harry hasta que vi que los mortifagos venian hacia acá junto a Hagrid que venia cargando a alguien.

Ginny: Papá a quien carga Harry.

Arthur: No lo se

Voldemort: Harry Potter ha muerto.

Los Weasley abrieron los ojos al ver que un mortifago aventaba al suelo el cuerpo de Ron y se les heló la piel al ver que estaba muerto.

Molly: Noooo otro de mis hijos no.

Voldemort: Silencio, unanse a nosotros su fe estará mejor en mi.

Neville dio un paso al frente haciendo que los mortifagos se burlaran.

Voldemort: Así que Longbottom.

Neville: Harry vivirá en nosotros el no murió en vano.

Dicho esto saco la espada de gryffindor del ahora destruido sombrero y corto a Nagini en pedazos haciendo que Voldemort gritara horrorizado al ver que su Nagini hubiese sido destruida nada más y menos por Neville Longbottom y que ocurriera lo que el más temía.


	43. Chapter 43

Después de que Neville matará a Nagini Harry salto de los brazos de Hagrid haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran por ver que estaba vivo, los Weasley estaban felices de saber que estaba vivo y a la vez tristes por la muerte de su hijo menor.

Voldemort: No, es imposible yo te maté.

Harry: Ya vez que no.

Voldemort: Expeliarmus.

Harry: Protego.

Voldemort: Crucio.

Harry: Sectumsempra.

Hechizos de todos los colores estaban siendo lanzados, los mortifagos que quedaban habían escapado y otros habían sido capturados, Los Malfoy buscaban desesperadamente a su hijo y Narcissa vio algo que le destrozo el corazón sus dos hermanas mayores a punto de enfrentarse a un duelo, vio que Andromeda tenía lágrimas en su cara y después de lo que escuchó decir a Bellatrix le heló la piel.

Bellatrix: Yo mate a tu esposo el sangre sucia y a tu bastarda y mi querido amigo Dolohv mató a tu yerno el hombre lobo y también mate a Sirius.

Andromeda: Desgraciada, ¿ como me pudiste hacer esto ? Mi propia hermana.

Bellatrix: Dejamos de ser hermanas el día que nos traicionaste.

Andromeda: Yo me casé con Edward por amor y no por obligación como tu y Narcissa.

Andromeda: Pude perdonarte que te hayas unido al mestizo y que creyeras en sus barbaridades pero jamas te podré perdonar lo que me hiciste.

Hechizos entre ambas hermanas se lanzaban entre ellas mismas hasta que Andromeda hizo algo que Bellatrix nunca se imagino.

Andromeda: Avada Kedrava.

Y el rayo verde que salió disparado le dio en el pecho de Bellatrix que apenas pudo reaccionar y está cayó al suelo muerta ante la mirada atónita de Los Malfoy, después Andromeda se dejó caer y soltó un desgarrador gritó y las lágrimas se convirtió en un llanto hasta que Molly Weasley se acercó a consolarla.


	44. Chapter 44

El enfrentamiento final había llegado Harry terminaba su destino.

Harry: Este es tu fin, Riddle.

Voldemort: No si yo te mato primero.

Harry: Se llegó tu hora pagarás por todo lo que haz hecho.

Voldemort: Crucio.

Harry: Expeliarmus.

Hechizos se lanzaban ambos eran buenos en esquivar los ataques.

Mientras tanto...

Molly seguía abrazando a la pobre de Andromeda, mientras que ella había perdido a dos de sus hijos, la pobre mujer a la que consolaba había perdido a toda su familia a excepción de Teddy y Regulus, ella sabía que Narcissa era su hermana y que no se hablaban.

Molly: Todo va estar bien, nos tienes a nosotros.

Andromeda: Gracias Molly. Le respondió mientras miraba al pequeño bebé de tan sólo un mes que acababa de perder a sus padres.

Mientras Narcissa contemplaba el cuerpo sin vida de la que alguna vez había sido su hermana mayor, ahora estaba sola, sabía que Andromeda y Regulus no le hablarían, ella y Lucius encontraron a Draco sentado y con la mirada perdida y estaban a punto de irse cuando se dio a conocer que Voldemort había muerto.

Con Harry...

Harry: Avada kedavra.

El rayo le dio directo a voldemort haciendo que este muriera para siempre.

Gritos y aplausos se escuchaban por saber que su mundo se encontraba a salvo.

Hermione: Que viva Harry.

Todos: Que viva Harry.

Los aurores se empezaron a llevar a los mortifagos que habían quedaron y algunos se habían entregado voluntariamente el caso había sido Los Malfoy, Zabinni, Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass y varios más.

Harry estaba viendo todos los cuerpos de personas que habían luchado a su causa, ahora venía lo peor los funerales de amigos y miembros de la orden del Fénix.


	45. Chapter 45

Había pasado un mes de la batalla y los sobrevivientes estaban comenzando a salir adelante y sin saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Regulus y Hermione se habían hecho novios y estaban muy felices.

Mientras que en el cementerio del valle de Godric 7 personas acababan de despertar y estaban mirando a sus alrededores sin saber por qué estaban vivos.

La secuela será subida mañana lo que es el prólogo. Gracias x leer


End file.
